Faking It
by Awesomepossum328
Summary: When Travis Stoll turned eighteen he must get married, but when his girlfriend breaks up with him, his parents plan to marry him off to another horrible girl. He enlists the help of his friend Katie, to win back his girlfriend. But they have to play lovers. Looks like they're going to have to go "Faking It".
1. Playmates

**I just love starting new Fanfics, I hope you guys love this one as much as Ignorance is Bliss (Love all you Blissers) and Kidnapped (I haven't come up with a fan name for you guys yet. Comment on Kidnapped and give me ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**But I am going to order a giant one eye-purple people eater online, to help "Persuade" Rick Riordan into signing the ownership papers...**

* * *

_Katie_

Katie Gardner loved nature.

She loved giggling at a caterpillar as it crawled up her finger. She loved resting in the shade of the giant oak trees in the forest. She loved playing "Tarzan and Jane", swinging through the trees, mostly falling, having fun, but mostly falling. Of course, she had to play both parts, she didn't have any friends.

What kid would want to be friends with a nature freak like Katie?

Katie was that odd child. The one that sat at the back of the kindergarden class and everyone treated like she didn't exist. But Katie never complained about it. She liked being left to the back desk to draw flowers and trees in her notebook. Sometimes when she saw the other kids drawing chalk pictures together, laughing at their funny chalk art, she wished she had a friend. Katie never made up imaginary friends. She tried once, but her imaginary friend ran away like the other kids, after Katie's lecture on the history of the "fern".

Katie hated her imaginary friend. Her imaginary friend had serious mental issues.

Who wouldn't want to listen on the exciting past of such an important plant?

Even Katie knew that the answer to that would be nobody. But Katie liked not having friends. There was no one to change the rules of her games. No one to tell her she was drawing her picture wrong, or that trees shouldn't have faces. She was being imaginative, she knew trees didn't have faces. Not only did she know that, but she knew a complete history on each type. Katie Gardner was simply not the friend type.

That all changed the day she met him.

Travis

Travis Stoll was a people person. He enjoyed talking to people, he enjoyed making people laugh. Even though he was only five years old, he was already as friendly as an eighty-five year old. One of those eighty-five year olds that loved to laugh at a joke about hemorrhoids. Certainly not one of those old geezers who threw lemons at you everytime you walked by their house, yelling at you to get off their lawn. But Travis had to be social.

He was the prince. It was kind of in his job discription.

A five year old prince he may be, but he was still prince, and princes were social. He loved swapping jokes with the servants at the castle, while his twin brother Conner snuck around behind them and shook fire ants into their pants. Ther servants would hop away screaming, holding their butts in pain as they ran. It was the funniest sight ever, the few lucky servants who weren't pranked laughed along with Travis and Conner, hoping that they wouldn't be the next victims. Travis had thought everybody were people persons.

Until he met her.

Travis was out one day riding his white horse, Amber, through the woods when he came upon a clearing. Now most parents wouldn't let their child ride a house, thrice his size alone. Travis' parents were one such couple, but Travis always managed to elude his escorts. Now this clearing was unliked any other. Travis, as ADHD as he was, still had to stand still and gawk at it's majesty. This clearing was certainly the best place to lie down and soak in the sun.

And so he did.

Travis tied Amber to a tree limb. Then he looked at her again, and untied her. Amber stayed where she was, she was loyal to Travis, she just wanted to graze a bit. Travis laid out in the perfect place for sun-soaking. He tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He'd bet a lot of money that nobody knew about this clearing. If people could experience this, the world would be a much happier place. People might actually be okay with getting ants tossed into their pants.

Or so he thought.

A shadow grew over him, blocking his sun. He assumed it was just a cloud, that it would pass, and then he could enjoy his sun again. He waited for it to pass. And waited. And waited. And waited. But it never did go away. Travis was about to open his eyes to see why the shadow wasn't passing over him, when he heard a slight cough. Someone was clearing their throat.

Travis opened his brown eyes to meet a pair of blue ones. She had curly light brown hair that was in perfected ringlets. No way that was natural, but she was his age. Girls his age didn't waked up early to curl their hair did they? He doubted it. She wore a simple orange t-shirt and denim shorts to go with her gray converse sneakers. Her blue eyes sparkled, it had to be natural. The sun couldn't make any pair of eyes sparkle when the owner of the eyes was looking down, away from the sun. It was simply inhuman.

Travis had a epiphany, he had just lost a large amount of cash to his inner brain.

Travis stood up and brushed his very own khaki shorts off, that he had "borrowed" from Conner. The girl gave him a confused look as she tilted her head to the side like, _why haven't you run away yet?_

"Um, hi?" Travis said, gaining a sudden interest in his own shoes, that he had also "borrowed" from Conner.

"Hello." The girl whispered back, unsurely.

She was shy, and Travis was just the boy to bring her out of her shell.

"I'm Travis." Travis said, shoving his hands into his pant's pockets.

"Are you the prince?" She asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Travis rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Katie." She stuck out her hand for him to formally shake.

You must forgive Travis as he was a five-year old boy, but he just stared a her hand for a second or two, debating whether he should shake it or not. Travis wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he wasn't the stupidest either. He had heard of the "Cooties". That horrible virus sweeping boy of their hatred for girls.

She frowned and removed her hand, she looked a bit sad. Travis felt something deep in his stomach and he didn't like it. Travis felt guilty. He had made her feel bad when he didn't shake her hand, like she was contaminated or something. Travis swallowed his fear and shakily held out his hand. Her face light up and she immendiately shook his hand. He figured he already had the cooties now.

"Do you want to play?" He asked, what other diseases could she possibly give him.

She stared at him, like she couldn't decide.

"Promise not to change the rules of my games?" She questioned, softly.

He smiled.

_'Girls will be girls.'_ His father, King Hermes, had always said. '_A bit of advice about them, they're always right. Even when they're wrong, they're right.'_

His father made no sense.

"I promise."

Katie smiled in delight, like she had actually made a friend for the first time. But in her shyness, Travis probably was the first friend she'd ever really have. She smiled and giggled. Travis and his new friends spent the rest of the day playing tag, and screaming, _"You're it!" _and then running away laughing hysertically at each other.

Travis liked it when Katie laughed, her eyes lit up even more then they already did, which must've been hard to do, they already glowed so much. He loved it when she fell over laughing, clutching her sides when he tripped over a tree root and ate a face full of mud. She laughed at him, she laughed with him, and she aggreed to meet him in the clearing as often as she could.

As soon as the sun started setting, it ended a perfect day. Time was harsh, it went by so fast when you were having fun and have fun Travis did. When Travis walked through the door of the palace with a big grin on his face, he knew he was in trouble.

"Travis Daniel Stoll! Where have you been?"

Travis sighed, they didn't need to know about Katie just yet, not until he was sure he was really friends with her. None of the pranks, none of the jokes, none of the games with Conner could compare. Travis defiantly had the "Cooties" now and you know what?

That was just okay.

* * *

**Okay so the first Chapter was a little short. I am looking for names to call my readers of this story, like how I call the readers of "Ignorance is Bliss", "Blissers. I don't want to call you "Fakers" unless it's my final resort. So reveiw and give me ideas.**

**Daily Joke: **

**What is a best friend?**

**FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Would be sitting next to you, saying, "That was _SO_FREAKIN' AWESOME!"**

* * *

**Never stop being Awesome Possums! :oD**


	2. Faking It

**Hey guys. Still haven't got any names for you guys yet... But here is Chapter 2. Hope all you ****_Fakers_**** like it... no that's not right. Give me ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series.**

**But I do own a copy of the Mark of Athena. *Fangirl Squeal***

* * *

Travis

"Travis, I'm breaking up with you."

That was all it took for Travis' world to stop spinning. His girlfriend, Lilah, had been his everything. His every breath had been for her. Then she'd taken all those breaths and crushed them. Crushed them like a bug as she rubbed them into the dirt, laughing at him mockingly. _'I'm breaking up with you.'_

Did you hear that crash?

That was Travis' entire world crumbling into little tiny bit size pieces as Lilah devoured them. One minuted he was happy and content in Travis world. The next he was frozen in shocked daze. If someone had walked up to him and Chuck Norris kicked his face in, Travis wouldn't have noticed. He was too busy with the pain his now ex-girlfriend had brought him, that he couldn't bear the register anymore. Gosh, that felt awful to think about. _Ex-girlfriend. _

"What?" He asked, confused.

Things had been going to great between them. When she had asked him to meet her in the Grand Hall of the castle, he thought it would be so she could tell him, she loved him. And yes, he was planning on returning the phrase. He shouldn't have been thought.

Love was love.

Once you said it there was no taking it back. It showed someone that you cared about them. True love lasted through the ages, whether you died the next day or a hundred years later. Love lasted forever. Travis had thought that he and Lilah would be forever, but he had been wrong. He had been prepared to tell a girl he loved her, but five short words changed everything. Love. It was stupid, yet powerful. To be in love is to be complete. And people say "hate" is a strong word.

"What?" He asked, greatly confused.

"I just think we need to see other people." Lilah said.

"I don't understand."

Travis had never been a cry baby. But keeping the tears back was like trying to build a dan to contain the Mediterranean Sea. It other words, it was hard.

"It's not you, it's me." She said, gently. She paused for a moment, before perking up, "Actually it's this new amazingly hot royal, I saw the other day. He looked kind of like you, but better."

Conner. She broke up with him for his brother.

You wanna know something about Travis?

Yeah? Really?

Well, for your information, his life sucked.

Travis drew in some air, "You mean Conner."

She smiled hugely, "Yeah! That's his name! Do you think I have a chance with him."

They had just broken up and she was asking him for boy advice.

"Well..." He started

Lilah cut him off, "You're just jealous of Conner! Because I want him and not you!" She pouted.

Well, you don't have to rub it in...

"I honestly don't think you'd have a chance with him, disregarding whatever I'm feeling right now, I doubt he'd date you."

She frowned.

"Well, why not?" She huffed.

"Because _Prince _Conner _Stoll, _happened to be _my brother._" Travis said.

Her eyes widened as her mouth drew open, ready to catch a thousand flies. She stood and left him alone... and single.

**Lilah**

Lilah had a plan, a plan to destroy Katie Gardner, the girl who had ruined it all.

_Six year old Lilah was new at school and was trying to make friends. When she saw a curly haired brunette sitting alone, she wanted to befriend her. Maybe because they both needed friends or maybe because she was too scared to talk to any other the other kids. This had an open and warm feeling to her, like Christmas Cookies fresh from the oven. But she didn't know who Katie Gardner was then. Before she could even say 'hi', people started noticing._

_"Hey look! New girl's gonna talk to Garden Girl!"_

_"Wow she must be pretty brave to talk to such a loser." The Garden Girl frowned at that one._

_"She must be pretty stupid."_

_Stupid. _

_The words echoes through Lilah's mind as they did through the cafeteria. Lilah had been labeled as stupid. Stupid because she had tried to talk to Katie. Stupid because she had wanted to make friends with Katie. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. It was all stupid. Katie could have warned her, motioned for her to back off. It was a small grudge, but after being treated like an idiot for nearly twelve years, it could really do something to a person._

Lilah's plan was simple, yet sure to succeed.

Step 1: Date Prince Travis Stoll, the best friend of Katie Gardner. Make it known

Step 2: Break his heart. Improvise something really painful.

Step 3: Travis would enlist Katie as his pretend girlfriend, to make Lilah jealous enough to want Travis back.

Step 4: Katie would fall for Travis.

Step 5: Lilah would make a big scene about how she was wrong and how she wanted him back. Note: Make sure Katie is watching.

Step 6: Break Katie's heart.

Step 7: Marry Travis and become a rich and powerful queen.

Step 8: Hire someone to murder Travis. Note: Not while he was sleeping, Lilah just hated how blood stained sheets. Don't ask how she knows that it does such a thing, for she doesn't know it out of common sense.

Step 9: Become the solo ruler of the kingdom of Aanastassia

Step 10: See the Black Eyed Peas in concert.

A 10 Step plan that would surely work. The Black Eyed Peas were her reward for all her hard work.

_Katie_

Even after knowing Travis the Non-Recycler for twelve years, Katie was still a tree hugger. For that reason, she was gardening on a hot summer day. Sweat trinkled down her forehead before she wiped them away with one swipe of her gardening gloved. But Katie loved it. She loved the feeling of knowing that she had worked hard to get the hope the perfect depth for her tomato seeds. There was never any argument presented when people asked about her parents and Katie told them her mother was the royal gardener and her father was a farmer out in Kanadia.

Yeah, too bad so sad. Katie's parents were divorced.

But Katie was still excited. After nearly three years of perfecting her new fertilizer, she believed it was finally ready to be used. She had the fresh tomato seeds in her hand and she was ready to plant each one, as soon as she added a dash of her miracle-plant growth formula. But when she went to grab her bag of fertilizer it was gone. She must've left it around back. She stood and brushed the dirt off her knees. She thought about asking her mother to help her carry the heavy sack, but she could do it on her own. The only way to get anywhere in life was through good, honest hard work.

Unless you were Travis Stoll.

Katie sighed as she placed the seeds on the ground and walked around the back of her mother's little ranch house. And came back around a few minutes later, dragging the increasingly large bag of feritilizer. She opened the bag and was about to pour in some of the fertilizer when she saw the holes had been trampled and Travis was standing there rubbing his foot, very embarrasingly boyish, into the dirt.

"Hey Katie. You looked nice today." He said.

He wanted something and Katie took a guess.

"What did you set on fire this time?"

Whenever Travis turned on the charm, it was because he either did something wrong, he needed someone to take the blame, or he wanted something.

"Actually I need a favor."

Oh so he wanted something.

"Katie, will you-"

Katie shrieked.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"What did you do to my tomato plants?" She questioned, looking towards the filled holes, where her tomato seeds whould be planted, but who knows where they were trampled too.

"Oh, um..." He started.

"You were so excited about something, that you ran here and didn't look where you were going. You tripped on the pile of dirt, sitting here." She pointed to a perfectly flat surface. "And you accidentally kicked the dirt back into the hole I had spent three hours digging up."

He rubbed the back of his head, signally she had guessed right. She knew him so well.

"So aside from ruining my hard day's work of tomato planting, why are you here?"

"I need a favor."

He had told her that much before, "Which is?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, then flinched and raised his arms protectively as if he expected her to hit him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I mean my pretend girlfriend."

"What about, um, um." She mentally slapped herself for not knowing his girlfriend's name. "What about, um, what's her face?"

"Lilah?"

"Yeah, her."

"She broke up with me."

So she hadn't known the name of his _ex-_girlfriend. That made it all better right?

"I'm sorry." She wrapped him in a hug.

"So anyways, will you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be my fake girlfriend."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because," He sighed. "I want to make Lilah jealous. And you're the only decent looking girl who would actually go along with it and not like freak out and throw herself at me."

Katie imagined throwing herself at Travis. _'Oh Prince Travis! I LOVE YOU so much!' and spaz! She threw herself at him, literally._

She was about to say no, when she saw the look in his eye, he seemed depressed. He seemed not... Travis.

She took a breath, "Sure."

He enveloped her in a hug, "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He repeated over and over again.

"So what do you want to do first, girlfriend?" He asked her, mockingly as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

She unwound his arm, Judo flipping him in the process. Travis laid on the dirt moaning in pain, the breath swept out of him when the shovel crushed him insides.

"You're going to redig these holes, perfectly while I go get myself lemonade. Okay, Boyfriend?" She said.

He smiled weakly at her, before mindlessly tucking a brown lock behind her ear. He noticed how straight her hair was now compared to when she was a curly haired five year old.

She smiled back and then went inside the house to grab the lemonade and while pouring herself a glass she realized something. She was "dating" her best friend Prince Travis Stoll. This was going to get awkward very quickly. She hoped Travis was good actor, because they were going to have to **Faking It. **

Travis

Something about it made Travis happy that he was "dating" Katie. He had that small boy crush on her when they were twelve and had even come close to telling her, but had chickened out at the last moment. Maybe those feelings were still there. He thought maybe, just maybe, he could fall for his best friend, but he doubted it. But Travis still had that light giggly feeling in his stomach. Travis felt something he hadn't felt in years. He had a tiny decieving parasite living in his stomach. A little life wrecker called "Hope".

**Lilah**

Steps 1-3 were already done with in the first two hours of their "break-up". With any luck, she'd be jamming out with the Black Eyed Peas with in the next two weeks. But she knew one thing for sure, if Travis could do anything, it was **Faking It.**

* * *

**So? What did you guys think of Chapter 2? Still love it? Still hate it? **

**You must reveiw before I sic my one eyed giant purple people eater on you. (That's right, he came in the mail yesterday. Too bad I couldn't find the mailman to thank him.)**

* * *

**Never stop being Awesome Possums. :oD**


	3. Fake Dates

**Hey all you "Fakers" out there! I really hope you love this chapter, you gives have been super supportive of me and I thank you for that. Already over 230 veiws, 7 reveiws, 10 favorites, and 10 followers. I know that may not seem like a lot, but it was cool when there was 1 reveiw and it's still cool with 7 reveiws.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series...**

**But someday, somehow, I will own Nico di Angelo. *Evil laugh* Muhahahaha! ;)**

* * *

Travis

For once in his life, Travis was nervous.

He was nervous about asking a girl out. But not just any girl, the girl pretending to be his girlfriend. Yes, he was afraid of asking Katie Gardner out on a date. He had always been afraid of Katie, the girl knew how to throw a punch, don't ask how Travis knew. Just a piece of advice, do not sneak up on Katie Gardner. Not to mention, she had judo-flipped him when he had first put his arm around her.

But this was just weird. They had been best friends for twelve years, ever since she had ruined his sun bathing experience when they were six. This was different, he used to be so comfortable around Katie, but now that they were "dating", his emotions didn't like him anymore. Some butterfiles had taken up residence in his stomach and his heart pumped so quickly, that he thought he would've died from too much blood.

Can a person die from that?

Travis didn't know. He wasn't smart like Katie. Katie was so smart... _and beautiful_.

Woah! Hello! Where had that come from?

Travis didn't know the answer to that one either. He did still have his _small _boy crush on his best friend. Which sucked. That was why he was nervous to ask her out, he was afraid of rejection. He had already asked a lot of her when he had asked her to play "The Dating Game." Why would she even think about actually going on a date together?

She had to say "yes" right? Wasn't there something about that in the best friend rule book? Some best friends in medieval times had surely created such rules.

_If thee's best friend must win back a lover, than the named best friend has the right to call upon the isistance of his best friend, making her fake date him, as this is the only way to win back the lover. So, like, the female friend must sacriface, or she's a total jerk._

That sounded right to Travis. He might have to find this so-called rule book one day. He thought about all this as he rode, Amber: his faithful, yet old mare, to Katie's house.

Travis swallowed nervously as the sight of Katie in her garden neared closer. She was deep into her gardening, like she was digging up some holes, she had some seeds her hand. She must be replanting the tomatoes that Travis had spoiled a few days prior. Travis suddenly felt the guilt from that day, and how he had ruined three hours of Katie's hard work. He dismounted Amber and left her too her grazing. He walked up the cobblestone path to Katie's garden, he pushed open the white gate and walked towards Katie.

He tapped her on the shoulder, "Yes?" She asked, turning to him.

She panicked when she saw it was Travis. She immediantly threw herself onto her piles of removed dirt, protecting it with her body.

"Hey, Travis. Just hugging it out with mother nature here." She tried to spare his feelings.

But he was fine, he knew he was a total clutz.

"So, Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering since you know how we're 'dating,'" He said moving his fingers in quotation marks when he said dating. "I was hoping you would, um, perhaps go out on Saturday? No wait! Not go out! You know just go do something, just you and me. Or we could bring some other people with us if you want. Not that I don't want to be alone with you! It's just, well... you don't have to go if you don't want too. That's fine, too. It's up to you, and well... I should just probably stop talking shouldn't I?"

She chuckled, "You're doing okay."

"So is that a yes?"

She raised an eyebrow, smirking, "A yes on what?"

Travis took a deep breath, "Will you, Katie Gardner, go out with me, Travis Stoll, this Saturday night?"

There he had gotten out.

She kissed his cheek, "I'd love too."

He cheek buzzed from her light, yet gentle kiss. He wanted more, but he restrained himself.

"Did you just kiss my cheek?"

"Well, we're supposed to be **faking it** aren't we?"

* * *

**Lilah's POV:**

Something is very wrong.

Lilah saw how Travis got all jumpy and nervous when he tried asking her out, he had clearly been worried that she would say no. This was all wrong. Just all wrong. Travis wasn't supposed to act this way, he had never acted this way around Lilah. So why did he act like that around Katie? She saw his face light up when she kissed his check and accepted his offer. She knows they're supposed to be **faking it**, but Travis is losing it. What if he loved Katie? Lilah pushed the idea away, she already knew Travis loved Lilah very much.

Deep down in her stomach Lilah was still afraid that Travis would fall for Katie as well.

Lilah was scared and she didn't like it, not one little bit.

* * *

_Katie_

Katie had been surprised when Travis had even thought of her when it came to making girls jealous. Then he asked her out and then he... well nevermind that for now.

Katie had her arm linked into Travis' as they stood outside a fancy Italian restaurant. It was a bit abnormal. Wanna know what else was abnormal? Katie was wearing a sparkly blue dress. Katie felt the entire world gasp at her dress. Few people knew she actually owned a dress. Katie preferred the "I've been in the garden all day, so who cares about my appearance?" look.

Wanna know another thing that was just a bit, okay a lot, strange?

Katie Gardner was wearing make-up. What has become of the world?

A silverish sparkle decorated Katie's eyes, making the blue pop. Her mascara made her lashes extra long and flouncy. Her rosy cheeks and pink lips completed the look. She was breathtaking. Or at least she hoped Travis was thinking that. Katie had kept her black converse, no matter how much you paid her, Katie Gardner could not be forced into heels. She preferred to be comfortable. Was there something wrong with that?

Well only the fact that every other girl in the restaurant was wearing high heels... And staring at Travis.

But she got back at those girls, all their dates were staring at Katie. Katie resisted the urge to laugh evilly at them. _M__uhahahaha!_

A female waiter with quite the short skirt led to their table and handed them each a menu. Katie was careful not to drop any of her silverware, she knew that waitress was just waiting to bend over and pick something up just to make her skirt lift up a little more.

_Oh! Silly you! You dropped your fork! Let me get that for you! And be sure to look as I reveal my butt!_

Katie prayed that Travis didn't drop anything either. That women's skirt was already hiked up a bit...

Katie ordered a fettuccini alfredo while Travis order a pepperoni pizza, but that was Travis for you. Though he was a prince, he wasn't a fancy dude.

* * *

Lilah

While Travis and Katie enjoyed their meal, they were oblivious to the girl wearing a tan coat sitting three tables away from them. Lilah remembered her and Travis doing such a thing and she smiled sheepishly at the memory. The she shook herself out of it. The important thing to do was to break Katie. But her anger was filled with memories of Travis. Like the time she had been down and he had put ants in the pants of all the servants, just to make her laugh. She almost giggled at the memory, but restrained herself.

She had only dated Travis for two reasons.

1. To gain power and wealth.

2. To get revenge of Katie Gardner.

And nothing was more important than that. She knew Travis was still in love with her and not Katie. She saw it in his eyes on the day that Lilah had broken up with him. Lilah had to stick to the plan, she had already been rehearsing her lines when she told him she wanted him back. When she destroyed Katie. When she told Travis she loved him. But there was one fault in Lilah's plan.

What if she actually meant it?

* * *

_Katie_

Katie was genuinely smiling.

Katie smiled at very few things. For example a plant growing or the bird singing, but she rarely grinned at anything else. Yet she wasn't smiling at a flower popping up or a robin whistling, she was smiling at Travis. It was weird, but she couldn't help it. He cracked jokes at the worst time, which only made them funnier.

_"Hey Katie?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why didn't the skeleton cross the road?"_

_"Um... I don't know."_

_"It didn't have the guts."_

They both had cracked up laughing until a woman had run out of the bathroom screaming, she immediantly told the waiter about a rat carcass in the ladies' restroom that had it's guts spilling out of the side.

Katie had made Travis leave after that, though he put up the fight as he wanted to "see it and poke it with a stick." Katie had no idea why Travis had wanted to do such a thing, or where he'd find a stick on such short notice.

They stood outside Katie's house closely. Not really close, not close enough to kiss, but close enough to where they could reach out and touch each other.

"Well, um, bye Travis. Thanks for, um, tonight." Katie cursed herself for stuttering.

He chuckled at her stumbling through her words, "No problem, Katie Kat."

She rolled her eyes at her old nickname, "Well, um, see you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her questioning tone. "Yeah, um, bye."

Katie turned to go inside, a little sad that all he said was goodbye.

"Hey Katie?"

She smiled slightly and turned to face him, "Ye-"

She stopped her words, they were so close to each other. So the natural thing was done. Yes world, they finally kissed.

Travis smacked his lips onto Katie's. He intertiwned their hands, not taking his lips off hers. He gently kissed her at first, then pushed a little harder. She happily replied, matching his pressure. He let go of her lips, though he was still close to her, their lips almost touching. Her forehead rested against his. She smiled against his lips.

Then suddenly, Travis backed off and ran into the night.

* * *

Travis

Travis was happy. Then he realized what he was doing.

He was loyal to Lilah, the girl he was about to tell he loved, not Katie. He couldn't be in love with his best friend. That wasn't supposed to happen. He was just supposed to make Lilah jealous enough to take him back. That's all. He had to save his friendship with Katie. What happened if she fell for him, while Travis loved Lilah. He couldn't do a thing like that to Katie. Travis let go of Katie's hands and her lips. He suddenly felt empty. He stood there for a moment looking into her confused blue eyes.

_Save the friendship, _he reminded himself.

He turned and sprinted off towards the castle, not stopping until he was up the palace stairs, through his bedroom door, and in his closet. This was getting freaky.

* * *

**Lilah's POV**

An upset Lilah stared at Travis and Katie from behind an old oak tree. She frowned.

They weren't supposed to kiss.

Then she ran from the scene.

* * *

**So? **

**Roses are red. ****Violets are blue.**

**This poem sucks. ****And so do people who don't reveiw. :)**

**Daily Advice: Unlike fine wine, milk does not get better with age.**

**Okay, serious me moment, well sort of. In my second chapter, I wrote, "A life wrecking parasite called hope." I had a reveiwer who had the name "Hope". 1. I love that name. 2. I meant it as a feeling, not a name. I knew that you didn't take it as an insult, but I still wanted to apologize. I am SO SORRY!**

* * *

**Never stop being Awesome Possums! :oD**


	4. The New Girl

**Hey "Fakers"! Thanks so much for 553 veiws, 17 followers, 12 favorites, and 12 reveiws! You guys are awesome! People with 200 reveiws may think thats lame, but again, it was awesome when there was 1 reveiw. So THANKS! I have gotten a request for some more characters from PJO and HoO (Yes, I do read your reveiws). So hopefully I will be putting some more characters in. If you want all the characters read my other story "Kidnapped", it has all the characters plus a few of my own. Or at least it will when I'm done...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**And let the violins begin to play... :'(**

* * *

_Katie_

Katie was horribly confused.

First, Travis had kissed her. She wanted to hug him!

Then, he had ran away. He could go down below now...

Katie was so hurt and confused, she didn't know what to do. And it was weird that she was hurt and confused.

It was Travis.

How on earth could she be hurt and confused? Well that was simple, he had led her to believe that he had actually liked her. He had messed with her feelings and she had let him. Katie had always liked Travis _that way. _But _that way _had always been a small _that way. _Meaning she had a tiny crush on him, in fact her was her first. And if this was the way love made Katie feel.

He was her last.

This was horrible. Katie could hear her friend Thalia's voice, who had sworn off boys to explore the world with a bunch a virgin maidens, speaking in her head.

_"Katie, boys are good until they're eight years old... and then they suck until they're thirty-five. You should join me and explore the world. Boys are a pain in the neck, you're better off without them."_

Maybe now was a good time to ask Thalia for some help. Katie pulled her phone from her pocket and opened up a message box.

**Hey Thals. :( -K**

_Whats with the :( -T_

**Well, Travis kissed me... -K**

_I suddenly understand the :(... -T_

**No, that's not it. See he kissed me and then he ran off. -K**

_I told u. Boys r good until they r 8. -T_

**And then they suck until they're thirty-five. Yeah I know. See, we were fake dating, and then he let me think that he liked me.-K**

_Should I come home and punch his lights out 4 u? -T_

Katie shut her phone, wondering if she should respond to that.

She knew she shouldn't have texted Thalia.

* * *

Travis

Travis was an idiot.

He was an idiot and he knew it. He just had to save their friendship. He had already ruined it by kissing her, and then he had ruined a _different type _of relationship by running away from her. He probably had broke her heart. He wondered what she was doing right now... probably sticking pins into a little Travis Stoll doll.

_"You kissed me and then ran away from me you jerk!" Stab!_

Travis could feel the pain in his chest. Though he knew it was not from a needle. It was in his heart or where his heart should've been. He was a horrible person for doing that to Katie, his heart was three times too small. When he ran away, he didn't only break Katie's heart, he broke his own.

Did he even break Katie's heart? Or was she at home washing her mouth out with soap?

_"EW! The gross Stoll kid kissed me! EW! EW! EW!"_

That didn't sound like Katie, but he could never be sure. From what had recently been happening the world had been jacked by some alien space troupe, and sent back with some serious problems. Ever heard of global warming? That was totally the aliens trying to kill us.

Aliens were mean. And so was Travis.

How did he even know Katie was upset? Well, lets see a prince kisses a girl, realizes what he did, and runs away. Could that break a girl's heart?

_Ow! Pain in the chest! Pain. In. The. Chest!_

Travis thought about what it was like when he was kid, when girls had "cooties". That horrible disease that made boys fall for girls. The more Travis thought about the more he realized, Katie had given him the "cooties". And that worried him. He kept asking himself the same question over and over again:

What about Lilah?

* * *

**Lilah**

Lilah was sobbing into her pillow.

She was sobbing because she had broken up with Travis. She was sobbing because she couldn't hurt Katie without hurting Travis. She was sobbing because Travis might actually love Katie more than her. But, most of all, she was sobbing because she would never see the Black Eyed Peas in concert.

Pfft. She didn't even deserve the Black Eyed Peas. She deserved some performer along the lines of Justin Bieber. **(AN: Sorry to all the "Beliebers", he's not a bad guy, but I had to say that!)**

After what she did to Travis, breaking his heart and her own in the process. Then Super Girl, Katie Gardner, had swooped in and saved the day. Travis had even kissed her. She couldn't have sobbed harder when she thought about that. She just had to be spying on them frm behind that stupid tree. Travis should only be kissing Lilah.

Lilah smiled. She remembered that look in Travis' eyes the day they broked up, he was going to tell her, he loved her. Then Lilah had ruined it for the Black Eyed Peas.

Life was pain.

Travis clearly loved Katie now, she had to win Travis back and break Katie. It was the only way to gain her power, her money, her favorite band. This was going to take some serious planning.

Lilah walked over to her desk, opened the drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. She wrote down a few things and immediantly ripped the paper of the pad and threw it towards her waste basket. Then she opened her drawer and grabbed a giant eraser. She smiled to herself. She would never tell anyone about being pro-recycling.

"Save the planet, it's the only planet with chocolate." Lilah whispered to herself.

She grinned, she liked her reasoning.

* * *

Travis

Travis was lying on his bed with his hands tucked behind his head, staring at the ceiling. A string on memories of him and Katie when they were kids came through his head. Her blocking his sun. Running around playing together. Him tripping over a tree root and her laughing hysterically...

Travis moved his hands to his side and rolled onto his stomach.

He was confused. He was conflicted. He had two girls he cared so much about, but he could only love one.

Katie: His loyal best friend. The pretty blue-eyed brunette, who listened to his sob stories, who agreed to play his fake girlfriend. The shy little six-year girl, who hated when he played her games wrong.

Or Lilah: The beautiful blonde who had broken his heart. She was so unattainable, yet she was right there waiting for him. He had started this whole "Faking it" thing to win her back. She was the girl who had laughed at his jokes and his pranks.

Travis was solving all of this in his head when he heard a knock on the door.

"Travis?" It was Conner, his back-stabbing brother who had stolen Lilah from him.

"What?" Travis responded, sadly.

"Mom and Dad want to see you in the throne room, now." Conner said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but they seemed rather happy."

This wasn't a time to be happy, but Travis pulled himself out of bed and out his bedroom door.

Travis slumped all the way to the royal throne room.

He pushed through the grand doors, ready to demand why his parents requested his presence when he was kinda going through something at the moment. He was about to say it, when his mother beat him to the punch. His mother was socializing with two noble women, one her own age, the other Travis' age. The girl Travis' age was a perky red head who had dabs of paint on her hands, like she had been painting before she came. She was all smiles like that very moment was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her.

"Hello, Travis." His mother greeted him, then she spoke to the teenage girl. "Rachel, that's Travis."

Rachel's eyes light up like bright lights, she ran to Travis, stumbling in her gown. She threw her arms around Travis, choking the life out of him. When she let go, she looked as if she was one moment away from squealing.

"Mom?" Travis questioned.

"Yes?" His mother, Queen Vivian, answered.

"What's going on?"

His mother smiled, cheekily, "Travis, you are eighteen now. You must get married. And Rachel here is your new fiance."

Say what now?

* * *

**Muhahahahaha! I am so evil! Travis was conflicted with two girls and then I throw Rachel Elizabeth Dare in! My evilness is growing. See? I've added in Rachel and Thalia! Get ready for more! Perhaps I'll throw Travis a bachelor party in the next chapter! **

**But if you don't reveiw, no bachelor party for Travis!**

**Daily Advice: Crying does not solve anything. Try violent mood swings. :)**

* * *

**Never stop being Awesome Possums! :oD **


	5. Choices

**Hello my "Fakers"! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. That's pretty long, considering I promised to update rather often. Thanks for 22 reveiws, 27 followers, 17 favorites, and 1300 veiws! You guys are such Awesome Possums!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Roses are red, violets are blue. See the disclaimer? Please don't sue.**

* * *

**Travis**

Travis was afraid of Katie.

The girl had sharp nails like nobody's business, and she could judo-throw him. Ah, yes. Let us not forget the judo-throwing. That would be a crime against pure pain. It seriously hurt. Who wouldn't be terrified?

Travis was standing in front of Katie's house, raising his hand to knock against her front door. He lowered his hand, he couldn't do it. Travis was a wimp, and he was perfectly fine with that. Wimps were smart, they didn't get killed. He was a wimp for running away from Katie that night. That night. He probably had made Katie very angry. He swallowed in fear at the thought.

Great, he had made the scary brunette mad.

That night. That kiss. Travis had felt something he never had before. But he didn't know if it was disgust, confusion, or love. He had a red-haired problem now. That was three girls he had to deal with, he was going for the one he knew would take it the easiest. The only problem was that she could murder him twelve different ways and have nobody find out.

_Just do it! _He kept telling himself. _She put up with you for twelve years, she can probably do it for twelve more._

Without thinking, Travis raised his hand and forced it against the wooden door, making a small knock. He realized what he had done and started to pray she wasn't home. He heard footsteps walking towards the door. Please be her mother! Of course, a pretty long-haired brunette opened the door and stared at him.

"Hey Katie." He started nervously.

She looked him up and down, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Listen I'm really sorry about the... you know. I never meant for it to happen. It just did, I got caught up in the moment. I don't want to hurt you when I go back to Lilah. So can we forget about it and continued **faking it**?"

She just stood there for a moment and frowned. Then she slapped him. Hard. It hurt almost as much as her judo throws.

But what really hurt was when she slammed the door in his face and even though the door was closed he could hear her crying. Katie never cried. Unless something bad happened to her. And something did. That something was named Prince Travis Daniel Stoll. And he wasn't bad, he was awful.

_Katie_

Travis had come.

He had come only to tell her he hadn't meant the kiss. Only to ask her to continued to fake it. Only to tell her his was still on Team Lilah. Only to tell her that he didn't feel the same way. That was the worst thing any body could say to a person: _I don't feel the same way._

That was like saying: _I know this will kill you inside, but I don't like you like that._

He had said that to her. Now she was dead inside.

How had this happened anyways? Katie had promised herself never to fall for anyone. She was so sure that no boy could ever get to her. To ever break down the walls protecting her heart. She had spent four years builing up those barriers, and Travis managed to tear them apart and stomped them to the dirt in all of four days. Four days. They had been "dating" for four days. Four heavenly days. Then one kiss and one stupid prince had ruined it all.

That prince had been standing before her, apologizing for it all, begging for a do-over. But life didn't have do-overs. There was no do-over for slapping your little brother. There was no do-over for breaking a priceless vase. There was no do-overs. Katie had made the conscious to slap his cheek, and she had put real force into it. All the emotion she had, she put into the slap, then she slammed the door in his face. She knew he was still in love with Lilah, yet she had fallen for hiim anyways.

This sucked.

Then Katie had a sudden realization. This didn't suck at all. Sucking was when you got a ticket for doing 80 in a 40mph zone. Sucking was when you forgot to study for your science test and flunked it. Sucking was not reading the expiration date on expired milk before you bought it. Sucking didn't hurt.

Katie sank to her knees and cried, leaning up against the door. She knew full well that Travis was still there. She knew he could hear her crying, but he deserved it. Maybe she could get Travis to forget about Lilah, that girl that dumped him, and make him realize that Katie was right there for him. Katie dried her tears and slowly opened the door again to see Travis was still there.

"May I help you Mr. Stoll?" Katie asked.

Travis frowned, "Katie, please. Just keep **faking it** for me. Please."

Travis had been reduced to begging, but Katie had a chance to swoop in and make him fall for her.

"Fine."

Travis, joyfully, grabbed her by the waist and spun her in the air, laughing. He hugged her and then pulled away awkwardly.

"Um, sorry." He muttered.

Katie shrugged.

"Um, Katie? I need to take you to the castle." Travis said.

"Why?"

"Well, there's another reason why I need you to fake it." Travis started, slowly.

"Which is?" Katie eyed him.

"Well, I'm engaged."

Katie's mouth dropped open. She slapped him again.

**Lilah**

As soon as Katie and Travis walked into the throne room hand and hand, Lilah knew it was time.

She pressed her ear against the throne room door to hear what they were saying. Every so often looking through a little peepy hole in the wood.

"Mother, this is why I can't marry Rachel." Travis said.

"Why?"

"Because I love Katie." Katie squeaked for a moment.

There was a sudden smack. Someone had slapped someone. And Lilah was willing to place a wager that it was some Travis Stoll fangirl that had slapped Katie. **(AN: There is an awful lot of slapping in this chapter isn't there? :D)**

"Travis, what is the meaning of this?" The queen questioned.

"I just told you. I love Katie and she loves me. I want to marry Katie."

Katie looked at him like, _that wasn't in the deal. _Lilah had, had enough. She burst through the throne rooms doors, faking a surprised look on her face like she wasn't expecting so many people. Then she fixed a pair of sad eyes on Travis.

"Travis? Can we talk? Alone?" She whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You can tell everyone what you are going to say right now, Lilah." The queen spat out her name.

"Well um, Travis. You see... I made a mistake!" Fake tears formed in her eyes. "I can't live without you! I want you back! I have to be with you because I love you, Travis!"

The fake tears fell from her eyes, except, well, Lilah didn't exactly know for sure if they were fake or not.

"Well, that makes two proclamations of love today." The frustrated queen rested her head in her hands.

"What?" Lilah asked.

"Well, you just proclaimed your love for Travis, who happens to be engaged to Rachel here." The queen explained.

Travis happens to be engaged to who-now?

"And Travis just proclaimed his love for his peasant friend, Katie." The queen continued.

Travis just proclaimed his love for his peasant friend who-now?

He's faking it. He's faking it. Lilah just kept telling herself that.

"That can't be. I love Travis, and he loves me!" Lilah shouted out, real tears about to spill over.

"No he loves me and I love him!" Rachel countered.

They both looked to Katie who was just casually standing there until Travis nudged her.

"What? Oh! No! I love Travis! And just said he loves me!" Katie shouted at the both of them.

They circled around each other, prepared to fight for Travis.

**Travis**

They were about to have a chick-fight over him.

Katie looked at Travis, nervously. She could take either of them any day, but two against one. The odds were against her. Travis remembered why he had brought Katie in, in the first place. He couldn't let her get hurt, he had to stop this.

Travis raised his hands, "Stop!"

All the girls froze in place.

"I will choose which girl I love the most." Lilah and Rachel chattered, Katie just looked bored. "I love, um. Well, let's see. I choose... Lilah?"

Lilah ran to Travis and threw her arms around him, telling him how sorry she was and how much she loved him. Rachel looked ticked off, she grabbed her mother by the arm and grumbled about stupid princes and ugly man stealers. Katie just stood there, shocked. It took her a moment to turn and walk away.

What really shocked Travis was that her shoulders were slumped, like she was upset or disappointed. And even though he had Lilah back in his arms, he couldn't help but watch Katie go and think of what could've been.

_Katie_

Katie walked towards the exit of the castle, not looking back at Travis. Only stopping once before pushing the great doors,

"Goodbye Travis." She whispered. "The things you do send me head over heels for you, yet you seem to have no clue. For that I will always love you, even though you love her."

And she left, thinking how right Thalia was, except that boys didn't suck until they were thirty-five. They sucked forever.

Katie's heart hurt and in truth even though she knew it didn't, she kept thinking about how this really did actually suck.

* * *

**So? No bachelor party yet. Maybe I'll put in one, maybe I won't. You must stay tuned and reveiw!**

**Daily Advice: Numbers are evil. Count in clovers. **


	6. Snuffed Out

**Wow! Six Chapters all ready! I feel so accomplished! Sorry for the ending to the last one, but I had to make you eager to read this chapter. Would you haven't wanted to read if it was all happy ending with Tratie in chapter 5? Doubtful. Thanks so much for 34 followers, 28 reveiws, 19 favorites, and 1,668 veiws! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**

**Be honest, do you really think that if I owned the books, that I'd be writing fanfiction?**

* * *

_Nothing hurts more than realizing _

_he meant everything to you, _

_but you meant nothing to him._

* * *

_Katie_

The words rang in Katie's head.

_"I choose... um... Lilah?" _

Travis had broken her heart. Again. She had trusted him time and time again, yet he always seemed to fail her. The pain was like a scab that you kept picking at or a song that was stuck in your head. It never went away. At least it didn't until you stopped scratching the scab or singing the song, but it didn't matter. Katie was too addicted to picking at the scab and singing the song to stop...

Are we still talking about songs and scabs?

No, we were talking about a scab called Travis and a song called Stoll. It hurt so bad, Katie had though heartbreak had been all about when an animal species went into the "endangered" zone or when it was winter and all the flowers went away. But no this heartbreak was pure pain, nothing could compare. Except maybe a knife in the stomach. Katie thought for a moment.

No, not even a knife wound could compare to the hurt.

She wondered if Travis even cared how she was feeling. Probably not. She had been his little tool to when Lilah back. Katie frowned and bit her lip, fighting off the tears forming in her eyes. It was all his idea, they would fake it until Lilah came crawling back to Travis. And she did. Katie closed her eyes and took deep breathes, it was all she could do when she thought about Lilah and Travis back together.

Mission accomplished.

It had all been fake, fake, fake, fake. She hated that word, _fa__ke. _Fake should be used to describe counterfitting or a plastic surgery. Not a relationship...

Not a relationship.

Katie sat on her comfy plush couch in her living room, wearing her oversized t-shirt off her left shoulder, shoving bites of mint chocolate chip ice cream into her mouth. Katie let a few tears slid down her cheek, and it wasn't for the sappy romance chick flicks she was watching. If she felt this strongly about Travis, maybe she should tell him. And that's exactly what she intended to do. Katie ran out onto her front porch, sliding a green wind breaker onto her arms, nearly tripping over the newspaper on her doorstep. She picked up the newspaper and took it inside, promising herself she'd leave afterwards, but a headline on the front page caught her eye:

**Prince Travis Stoll and his future**** Princess**

Katie read a little farther and tears slid down her cheeks, and she let them. She had second thoughts about visiting the castle. It was all happening too fast.

Travis Stoll, her best friend for twelve years, had popped the question and didn't even tell her.

**Travis**

Travis straightened his collar on his blue button up dress shirt.

He was nervous. The small velvet box, that carried his whole life, was getting heavier and heavier in his pocket. Yes, that box contained a very special item and that's why Travis was nervous. He and Lilah had just gotten back together. What if it was too soon? What if she said no? What if...

All the "what ifs" popped up in Travis' head as he walked down to the garden, where Lilah had, in fact, dumped him just a week before. Travis sat down at a small table in a gazebo with flower wrapping around it tall and wide. Travis thought it looked nice, like the perfect place for 'it' to happen. When Lilah walked up to him, everything was perfect. Well, sorta.

It had all happened so quickly, Travis didn't even know what was happening himself. He rememebered talking to Lilah about the weather and the kingdom. He remember cracking a few jokes and her pretending to laugh. But he vividly remembered the moment, for his nerves were so huge.

"Hey." Travis' voice came out a little scratchy and he cleared his throat, ahem. "Hey Lilah?"

Lilah raised her head and focused her green eyes on his, he had her attention.

Travis fiddled with the box in his pocket, he quickly brought it out and fell to one knee, "Lilah Thompson, I love you forever and ever, will you marry me?"

Lilah's hands went to her mouth to cover it. Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded a yes and kissed him. Something felt wrong though. It didn't feel the same kissing Lilah, as it did Katie. But he was in love with Lilah and that was all there was too it.

But as he stroked her blonde hair, he couldn't help but wish that it was brown.

_Katie_

Katie stood outside of Travis' bedroom, about to knock on it.

She needed to talk him out of this engagement, convince him that it was too soon and that he needed to think about ti first. But as she was about to knock, she heard Lilah's voice and it was getting closer. She dove behind a pillar, to keep from getting spotted.

"So, you understand your duty?" She heard Lilah ask someone.

"I do. Kidnap and kill the older prince." Lilah hushed a very deep voice.

"Keep your voice down, do you want anyone to hear you?"

"No ma'am."

"Then just get it done, what else am I paying you for?" And Lilah walked off in the opposite direction of the man.

Katie's hand covered her mouth in shock. Lilah was going to assassinate Travis.

_**Lilah**_

It had to be done.

_Katie_

Katie banged her fist against Travis' bedroom door, knowing he would be asleep, it was 10:00 am. Love confessions or not, she had to save Travis. Travis opened the door, with a yawn.

"Katie?" He asked, sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"Not out here." Katie answered, pushing him back into his bedroom.

That woke Travis up, "Listen Katie Kat, I know I'm irrestible and all, but I'm engaged."

Katie slapped him, getting to the point. "She's going to kill you."

Katie rushed about the room, locking all the doors and pulling all the curtains shut.

"What are you talking about?" Travis asked, greatly confused.

Katie passed by Travis on her way to another window needing covering.

"She's going to kill you." She restated.

"Who?"

"Lilah."

Travis looked at her like _oh, so that's what this is all about, your jealous._

"Katie, I'm sure you're just overeacting." Travis insisted, going about the room reopening the windows and such.

"I am not! I heard her myself!" Katie exclaimed, following Travis covering the windows once again.

"Katie, please-" Travis tried, but Katie cut him off.

"You don't believe me do you?" She looked at him, suspiciously, in the eye.

"Katie. It's not that I don't believe you-" She cut him off again.

"Yes it is." She left the room with tears in her eyes. Not just because he didn't believe her, but that he was going to die not believing her. And it burned inside her, to walk out that door without saving her friend. She pushed open the wooden door of Travis' bedroom, promising herself to never come back. And she left.

But she didn't get far.

**Travis**

Travis watched her go. Again.

He heard a voice as he watched Katie leave. He wondered if it was his conscience telling him to do that right thing. But he highly doubted his conscience would tell him to,

"Hands above your head and walk back in slowly." A gravily voice forcfully ordered.

Travis watched Katie walk back into the room, her hands above her head, with tears of fear in her eyes. Katie never cried, nor was afraid. But Travis didn't blame her. If he had been in her situation he would have had a mental breakdown five minutes ago. Travis swallowed nervously as Katie walked into the room with a masked man with a gun trained on her neck following close behind.

"Anything last things you want to say to your little friend." The man evilly asked, waving a dish towel in the air like he was preparing to tie it around her mouth.

"Belive me now, Travis?" Katie whispered, her tears threatening to spill over.

It counldn't be. She was talking about Lilah doing this. Now Travis wasn't as smart as Katie, but he was pretty sure that Lilah wasn't a big burly man with a deep voice.

"Guess not." She muttered, a single tear spilled over, but the others disappeared.

The man covered the Katie's mouth with a cloth. Katie's eyes widened in shock as she struggled against the man. She threw fists at him, but he seemed uneffected by the blows. He held the cloth tight to her nose and the gun aimed at Travis. Why didn't he just tie it around her already? Katie became weaker and weaker with her fighting. Then her head lolled as her eyes closed. She dropped to her knees, the rest of her body quickly following to the ground. She was gone. That man had snuffed her out.

The man pointed to gun at Travis and motioned him over. Travis willingly went to him, not wanting to get shot. The man pressed the cloth to Travis' nose. Travis' body panicked. An overwhelming smell came through his body, and it was awful. Travis' head pounded with a new headache as he desperately tried to push against the man, but to no avail. The world started clouding away from Travis as he fell to the ground next to Katie. He whispered her name and gripped her hand as the man slung them both over his shoulder as if they were tiny little rag dolls. As his vision slowly faded away he tightened his grip on Katie's hand.

He wouldn't lose her again.

_Katie_

Katie struggled against the man.

She knew as soon as she got a good wift of that cloth she was done for. She could already smell it, the wretched odor luring her in. But she was stupid. She knew exactly what was on that cloth.

Chloroform.

One sniff and she would loose consciousness. She couldn't help but think what would've happened if she had stayed at home with her chick flicks and melting ice cream. Would she still have been taken? Why was she being taken? And a more important question. Lilah has no power, no money, no nothing unless she and Travis are married, so then why is she already murdering him?

_**Lilah**_

"Oh Travis!" Lilah called, knocking on his door.

He didn't answer. She called his name and banged harder on the door. Something was wrong. He always answered the first time, and she knew for a fact he was in his room. Lilah took a step back and with a powerful kick, she knocked down Travis' door. She stumbled over the door, and into his room. Everything seemed to be in place. Everything except Travis.

Where was he?

Lilah spotted a small white cloth lying in the middle of the room. Lilah raised her eyebrows curiously. Was that what she thought it was? Lilah picked it up, and examined it. Then she made her mistake. She held it up to her nose and took a great big wiff. Lilah's mind clouded as she fell to the floor, unconscious.

For all those looking for a laugh out there, yes indeed, Lilah had sniffed her own Chloroform cloth.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I was the lead in my school musical Guys and Dolls. So clap for me! It was awesome! Since I was the lead, I stayed like five hours at the show everyday. I loved it, but I was exhausted and had no time for fanfiction. That made me sad, but I'm happy now that I'm back on! Be sure to read my Percabeth one-shot: Checkmate. I have started a contest and it has the details.**

**Read and Reveiw!**

**Daily Advice: The secret to flying is throwing yourself at the ground and missing.**

* * *

**Never stop being Awesome Possums! :oD**


	7. Trade a Mistake For a Slap in the Face

**Hello all my "Fakers!" Sorry I have updated for so long. Blame all my homework. Thanks so much for 40 reveiws, 28 favorites, 51 followers, and 2,972 veiws! You guys are so awesome, it's ridiculous... It's ridiculous how awesome you guys are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**

**And I am not a giant purple hippotimus on steriods. And I can't spell good either. Why are we stating the obvious?**

* * *

_Katie_

Katie blinked a few times and tried to sit up. But it was kind of hard.

Katie's arms and legs were tied behind her back. She struggled against what ever tied her limbs back, but it was no use. She was stuck good. She tried to remember what happened. She saw flashes of things, but it all just gave her a headache. A horrible stench, a giant gorilla man, an old white cloth, and Travis.

Oh gosh. Travis.

What happened to him? She peered around the dark room she resided in, she couldn't tell much, it was pitch black. She took the chance in whispering his name.

"Travis?"

Nothing.

"Travis?" She said a little louder.

Still nothing.

Was he even in the same room as her? She didn't know.

"Mpphfff." She heard something muffled.

"Hello?" She said into the darkness, unsure.

"Hello? Katie?" A voice called back.

Travis!

"Travis is that you?" Katie responded.

"Katie? Yeah it's me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Except for this horrible headache, I'm fine."

"Well, good then." Katie said, then everything was quiet.

"So, um, Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Travis said.

"It'll be okay... as soon as we get out of here."

"I agree. So what's the plan?" Travis questioned.

Despite the situation, Katie had to roll her eyes. She had to come up with the plan, Travis was too much of an idiot to come with his own.

"Katie?"

"I'm thinking. Shut up." Katie responded, sternly.

"I'm thinking. Shut up." Travis quietly mocked, in his nasally high-pitched "Katie" voice.

Katie shushed him, and began going through some ideas in her head. Then she remembered an escape from one of her chick flicks she had watched during her "heartbreak" period.

"Travis? I think I have an idea."

"Great. What is it?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. I watched it in a chic-er-movie, after you, um, dumped me." Katie whispered the last part.

"Oh... Okay." Travis mumbled.

Katie fumbled with her bound hands behind her, trying to bring them up under her legs and in front of her. Careful not to dislocate anything, Katie managed her task, and brought her hands, bound by wire ties, in front of her. Katie cursed under her breath, not good, she had been hoping for ropes. She pushed herself up and hopped to what hopefully was a wall and not something else, say, a bottomless pit. She felt the hard brick texture of a solid wall, thank goodness. She fingered along the wall hoping to find a jagged piece or a rock that stuck out, something sharp and protruding. Or perhaps if she was lucky: a lightswitch.

When she finally cut her finger of a piece of brick, she nearly jumped for joy, but she didn't, there was no time to waste. She laid down on her back, and reached her bound legs towards the sharp rock. She swiftly yanked her legs back down, cutting the wires on the sharp rock. The only problem? Her cutting brick came down with her. It had broken off and now was useless. And what did Katie do about it? Well, I'll tell you: this time, Katie didn't mumble her cursing under her breath.

No sir. Katie shouted it out to the heavens, and she didn't care who heard.

**_Lilah_**

Lilah awoke in her bedroom, with a slight headache that soon faded.

She breathed a breath of relief. Maybe it had all been a dream, maybe Travis wasn't gone yet. If he was, then her entire plan would be ruined.

No marriage= No power

No power= No money

No money= No Black Eyed Peas.

And that would just be horrible.

She climbed out of her bed and walked over to her bedroom door to open it and run down to Travis and tell him of her ridiculous dream. Then they'd laugh and have a good time, perhaps even talk about their wedding. She had been meaning to ask him about which color he'd prefer: cream or eggshell. Lilah sighed, knowing Travis he'd go with cream, saying it was deilcious on pie. Lilah opened her door to nearly run into a palace guard, about to knock onto her door.

"May I help you?" Lilah questioned, clearly impatient and annoyed to been seen in her pajamas.

"Duchess Thompson, there is some bad news." The guard spoke.

Lilah paled, "What it is?" She asked, though she had a fairly decent idea.

"Prince Travis is missing as well as a peasant girl."

"And by 'missing,' you mean?" Lilah pushed.

"We believe he and the girl were kidnapped a few days ago. You were found unconscious in his room, we would like to ask a few questions later, if that is all right. I am dreadly sorry about this, perhaps you could speak to Prince Conner or the Queen and King about the matter. I'm sure their in the same condition as you are..." The guard continued on, but Lilah zoned him out.

Lilah's fairly decent idea had been one hundred percent correct.

"Duchess Thompson? Madame? Are you all right? Do you need assistance? Shall I call for a docter?" The guard tried to bring her back to reality.

Lilah pushed through the man and ran to Travis room with the guard calling behind her, "Duchess?!"

She burst through Travis' door. The room was empty, Travis was supposed to be sleeping until noon like he did everyday. Half of curtains covered the windows, while the other half remained open. Lilah rushed to Travis' bed and ripped it apart. She pulled off the blanket, no Travis. She pulled off all the sheets. Travis wasn't there. She sank down to her knees and buried her face in his sheets, they smelt like him. Lilah's head popped up, maybe he had gotten an early start!

Lilah dropped the sheets and ran into his bathroom. It echoes loneliness, nothing had been touched. The sink wasn't fogged from a morning shower, the bathtub wasn't wet, and the sink didn't even drip a single drop of water. So he's not here he could be somewhere else. His closet! Lilah sprinted out of his bathroom and rounded the corner into his closet. It was empty. She tore down all of his clothes, searching desperately for him. He simply wasn't there. All she could do now is sit in his closet and breath in his scent, his scent could never replace him. But it was better then nothing, so that's what she did.

She settled on a pile on his clothing and sobbed into one of his shirts, breathing in his Travis scent. Then Lilah got an idea. She grabbed her phone from her pajama pocket and dialed a number, ready to give a serious scolding to a certain person who didn't follow his orders.

**Travis**

As soon as Katie started swearing Travis knew that something was wrong.

"Katie?" Travis whispered into the darkness.

"What?" An angry voice whispered back.

"Watch your language! You're worse than Mr. D!" Travis said.

Even though it was pitch black, he could feel Katie staring daggers at him, "You want to bring up our old greek camp director at a time like this?"

"What's wrong with a time like this?"

"Well for starters:it's wet, it's dark, I'm pretty sure I just felt something move by my foot, we're in a dungeon with no hope of escaping. Oh and yeah there was this one thing that I can't exactly put my finger on... Oh yeah! WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A CRAZY PSYCHOPATH WHO KNOWS HOW TO MAKE CHLOROFORM!" Katie yelled.

Well you don't have to shout.

"I would think this is the best time to make you laugh with all my funny pranks back at camp. You know, to remain optimistic." Travis said back.

"Fine." He could tell Katie was rolling her eyes.

"All right remember the time Conner and I snuck up on the Aphrodite Cabin girls while they were showering and stole all their-"

"Travis!" Katie hushed him.

Travis sighed, he had really wanted to relive that story.

_**Lilah**_

"You weren't supposed to take him yet!"

Lilah was yelling at Markus. A man she had hired to assassinate Travis, AFTER they had been married.

"You said to kidnap him and kill him." Markus reported.

Lilah rolled her eyes, "I specifically said after we had been married!"

"I thought you two had already been married." Markus said, weakly.

Even though Markus was a huge man, Lilah's tiny frame and strong nagging voice scared him speechless.

"Did you hear anything about a royal marriage.?Anything in the papers?"

"No."

"There! 'NO!' You didn't, because it hadn't happened yet! Now you'd have to bring him back, then kidnap him again! And that would ruin my plans."

"I'm sorry..." Markus tried to apologize.

"Oh, you're sorry! Well, that makes it all better!"

"It does?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!" Lilah roared. "You're on a very tight leash! You're lucky I don't kill you myself! Don't even get me started on this peasant girl: Katie! You weren't supposed to take both of them!"

"I thought you wanted them both dead." Markus tried to remain strong.

"No! I wanted Travis dead, after we'd been married, so I could be queen and Katie could cry herself to death! There! See, that works! Travis is dead! Katie is depressed! And I get my power, my money, and most importantly MY FREAKIN' BLACK EYED PEAS!"

"You know, your obsession with the Black Eyed Peas is unhealthy."

Lilah sighed, "Just keep them where you have them. I'll think of something. Travis has always had a soft spot for Katie, he likes her. Who knows what their doing right now?"

An image went through Lilah's head and her eyes widened.

"Go back to them now!" Lilah pushed him off, and began to walk back to her own room.

Markus began to turn away.

"Oh and Markus?" Markus turned back to Lilah.

Lilah slapped him across the face. Hard.

"That's for not listening me." Lilah angrily stomped away, leaving poor Markus with a stinging cheek.

* * *

**Thanks so much for every reveiw and everything you guys have done for this story! Please reveiw! And maybe, just maybe, I'll let Travis and Katie escape. And perhaps before Katie is too mentally scarred by Travis' "camp stories."**

**Daily Advice: Teachers do not like finding notes on world domination.**

* * *

**Pretty pretty please, with Awesome Sauce on top, never ever, ever stop being Awesome Possums.**

**WELL, unless like someone points a gun... No. Just don't ever stop. :oD**


	8. The Not-So-Great Escape

**Hello all my Fakers! I apologize for not updating for so long, I understand if you guys are annoyed at me. I know how it gets when I am angry at people who don't update their stories. Blame all the homework I have. I would like to thank all of you for my success with this story. I have 46 reveiws, (*Woozy*) 31 favorites, (*faints*) and 55 follows (Yeah, I'm not getting up). So anyways I present you with Chapter 8 (I feel so accomplished!)**

_**Important! (About last chapter)**_

**Okay so, I had a question from a veiwer about Travis' camp stories about Dionysus and the Aprhodite Cabin. Since in this story they are not demigods, a reader was confused. I had wanted to infuse the idea that they had been to a Greek-themed camp, because let's face it, it's a good idea. So to answer that question about the camp: they had been to a Greek-themed camp, not a training camp for Greek demigods. I hope that clears up any confusion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. I don't own Thalia, I don't own Katie, I don't own Travis, and I don't own Rachel.**

**I only own Lilah. ****Wow my life is tragic...**

* * *

_Katie_

Katie was scared.

She had a butterfly nest the size of a cantaloupe in her stomach. Do you know the size of a cantaloupe? Katie had one of those in her stomach, just resting there, in a giant lump of nerves. Do you know what it feels like to have a full-sized cantaloupe resting inside you stomach?

It doesn't feel good.

Katie tried to replay the movie scene in her head. She couldn't quite place the name of the movie in her head, but she could see the escape well enough. She thought it could work for her scenario of escape, it had to work. It was her only hope.

"Psst. Katie?" Travis whispered.

"What?" Katie was suddenly taken out of her escape plan.

"What are we going to do?"

"Just feel around for a sharp edge on the wall."

"I can't stand up. My legs are tied." Travis complained

"Well, then I'll do it." Katie replied.

"How can you walk? Aren't your legs tied too?"

"I already cut the wire ties apart on my legs." Katie said, pondering if there was another sharp part on the wall to be found.

"How'd you do that?" Travis asked.

"There was a protruding brick and I cut it on that."

"Well, can't I use the brick you used?"

"No." said Katie.

"Why not?" Travis questioned, confused.

"I broke it."

"Nice one, Katie Kat."

"You know Travis, if I could see where you are, I'd slap you." **(AN: Smooth, Travis, Smooth. Lol)**

Travis remained quiet after that.

Katie had a sudden grasp on a new idea. She felt around the cold ground, trying to locate the brick that had broken when she cut the wire ties apart on her legs. She only felt the smoothness of the floor, with the occasional dip or rough part in the texture. Katie was beginning to loose hope, the room was dark and quite large from what she could tell. She had little chance of finding the brick and she knew it. She was about to stop searching, sit still, and wait for the man to come and chloroform her to death, when her fingers locked onto the brick. Katie excitedly grabbed it and craddled it in her arms, savoring her escape.

"Travis?" She whispered, turning back towards his general direction.

"Yeah?" He answered from behind her... Well the room was dark and his general direction was every direction.

"Come here."

"Where's here?" Travis called back.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Just follow the sound of my voice."

"Okay."

Katie heard scuffling, like motion. Well at least Travis was trying to make it over to her. She heard a groan, then a flop. More motion. Then, "Ouch. Stupid rock." Then one last sound of motion, then she felt Travis' warm breath.

After a brief analysis of the sounds she heard, Katie concluded that Travis has attempted to stand up to hop over to her, but because of his extreme laziness decided against the work of pulling himself to his feet. Then he probably settled on bouncing over to Katie on his knees, and decided that was too hard as well. Then he groaned and flopped down on his stomach, choosing to "inchworm" himself to her. When he was almost to her he decided to sit up and knee-shuffle the rest of the way, probably landing on a rock sometime along the way. Then finally finishing his journey to her.

"Katie? I'm right here." Travis said.

"I know, I can feel you breathing." Katie whispered back.

"Oh sorry." Travis apologized, scooting back.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Though she couldn't see him, Travis, being a "go-with-the-flow" kind of guy, probably shrugged as he turned around.

"Okay, now what?" Travis asked.

"Just hold still." Katie faced away from Travis and brought the brick up as high as her body would allow. Her shoulders weren't very flexible and her hands were still tied, so it wasn't going to be easy to break Travis' wire ties, she had to apply a lot of force.

"Okay, what for-"

Katie brought down the brick, as hard as she could.

"YOW!" Travis jumped.

"What?" Katie asked.

"You just hit my hand! What was that?" Travis demanded, poor thing he couldn't comfort his injured hand, it was tied behind his back.

Katie, naturally, looked over her shoulder and glanced at the brick in her hand, which didn't do any good since it was too dark to see it.

"A brick." She answered, casually.

"A brick?" Travis squeaked. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you smack my hand with a brick?"

"Huh? Oh, I was aiming for the wire ties tying your hands together."

"Well, you missed." Travis stated the obvious.

"I gathered that. Well, I'm aiming backwards, so I'm doing the best I can." Katie responded.

"What do you mean you're aiming backwards?" Travis questioned her.

"Well, my hands are still tied too-"

"What? I thought you're hands were untied, didn't you cut them apart?"

"Well my legs were my first priority in case I had to run, so I cut them apart and then the brick fell off. Now calm down, I'm going to try again."

"I have an idea Katie Kat, why don't I try?" Travis took the brick from her hands.

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed.

"Trust me Katie Kat, I have way better aim them you do."

So after three misses on the wire ties, and three hits on her fingers, which Katie swore he did on purpose, Travis settled on rubbing the rock against the wire ties as a makeshift saw, and it worked. With Katie's hands free she sawed Travis legs apart and then his hands, resisting the urge to break his fingers like he did hers. Travis claimed her fingers weren't broken, and that now he considered them "Even Steven" since she hit him first.

"Travis feel around for a door or cell bars." Katie ordered, picking up a piece of wire tie, then sitting down.

"Katie, what are you doing? Help me find the exit." Travis said.

Katie started knawing on one end of the wire tie. "Just find it, I'm doing something equally important."

"Whatever." Travis muttered and went back to feeling around the room.

Just as Travis cut his hand for the umpteenth time, he felt a change in texture, it was smooth with no place to cut himself, like sanded then polished wood. Travis eyes lit up as he felt around for a key hole. He came upon a region of the door that was slightly cooler than the rest with dip in it shaped like a chess pawn. He had found the keyhole.

Travis: 1

Creepy cholorform kidnapper: 0

"Katie. I found a door, and there's a keyhole."

"Great." Katie said, he thought he heard her spit something out.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

He heard Katie stand up, "What does it look like I'm doing? Don't answer that. You probably can't see me. I'm making a pick."

"A pick?"

Katie was walking towards him, "Yeah a pick. Like to pick a lock."

"Cool, what'd you make it out off?"

"Don't ask." Katie said as she shoved past him, inserting her homemade lock picker into the keyhole, praying it would open the door.

Katie started moving her lock pick. She had no idea how to pick a lock, but she was certain nether did the girl in the movie. But that was a movie, the door had probably already been unlocked, ready for the actress to play like she'd done it. It was some fairly decent acting, she really seemed like she'd done it for real, with the unmistakable look of accomplishment plastering her face. Katie knew that look fairly well, Travis used it often whenever he and Conner pulled off a haliorious prank. In fact, when Katie first saw the escape in the movie, she'd thought the actress had professionally picked the lock on her dungeon door. But that idea vanished during the next scene when the actress was in danger, and her ninja sidekick/lover, who also happened to be a docter, fell from the sunlight in the ceiling, jumped into the fight, defeated the crab mutant villian, and treated her fatal wounds all in the span of ten minutes. Katie sighed at the lameness of Hollywood chick flicks. She focused back to her lock-picking, and jiggled her wire-tie pick around for a few more minutes and groaned.

"Katie, you might want to hurry up. That gorilla dude might be back in any minute." Travis urged her.

Gorilla dude?

"Well, I'm trying." Katie said, not stopping her efforts to argue with him..

"Well, try harder."

"I don't see you picking a lock."

"Oh please, I could pick that lock in under ten seconds." Travis insisted.

"Could not."

"Could too."

"Could not."

"Could too."

"Fine, then you do it!" Katie gave up, shoving the lock picker towards his voice.

"Fine! Start counting." Travis took the lock pick and reinserted it into the key hole.

"Counting?"

"Yeah, I said I could do it in under ten seconds and I can."

"Whatever." Katie started counting. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-"

"Done!" Travis opened the door.

Katie's eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

Travis shrugged, "Conner and I used to raid the camp store. Remember?"

"Why didn't you say you could do that five minutes ago, when I was struggling to do it?"

"I wanted to see how long you'd try." Travis chuckled.

Katie shoved past him and was blinded by the light. She nearly cried out for the electricity, how good it felt to see again. But Travis didn't have such opinions.

"Ahh! Turn it off! It burns!" He wailed.

Katie rolled her eyes, and started walking towards what she assumed was an exit, since the other way was a dead end. She started thinking about good, funny things: Travis tripping on a tree root, Travis trying, and failing, to execute a cartwheel, Travis losing to her in an arm-wrestling competition... She didn't think about the bad things like: dying, how they were going to get home, how far home was, starvation on the way there, which brings us back to the dying part. Katie was questioning herself on all these things she was trying so hard to think about, while Travis was humming Hannah Montana's: Best of Both Worlds, loudly, in the background. Then everything changed.

"How'd you two get out?!"

* * *

**Ooh! I don't update for nearly a month and then I leave you guys with a cliffy. Ooh, I feel like Rick Riordan! You guys must really hate me now. But I have an idea that might make you guys ease the anger a bit: I'm running out of ideas for daily advice. So I've come up with an idea that instead of daily advice, I give writer's advice. I give advice on my writing style and I answer any questions you guys have about my style and how to write the way I do. I've been told that I write very well, and I'm going to give advice to you guys. So if you need any advice on your writing, reveiw with your questions in the reveiw. And I will do my best to answer them.**

**Writer's Advice: Be as descriptive as you possibly can. When people read your stories, they need to be able to create a detailed image in their head of your setting and characters. That's what keeps them coming back: description, as well as a good plot line. Good luck with trying out new description.**

**(I've been thinking of including examples into Writer's Advice. Should I? I think it would help, but it's all up to how you people feel about it.)**

* * *

**Never stop being Awesome Possums! :oD**


	9. Again?

**You guys must hate me so much. I update and then disappear for a month, and to top it I leave you guys with a cliff hanger. I am such a horrible person, and it's funny because I don't like it when people don't update. I am so sorry! I tried to put a little bit of idiotic Travis humor into this chapter, so you guys would hate me less...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. **

**Me: I don't own it. Do you Travis?**

**Travis: No. Ask that guy over there.**

**Rick Riordan: I DO! *FIST PUMP***

* * *

_Previously on __**Faking It**_

_Katie was questioning herself on all these things she was trying so hard to think about, while Travis was humming Hannah Montana's: Best of Both Worlds, loudly, in the background. Then everything changed._

_"How'd you two get out?!"_

* * *

**Travis**

Travis was staring into the face of the Gorilla Dude, as he had nicknamed him.

Do you want to know what he did first?

No, he didn't scream like a petrified little girl.

Well, first he stopped humming, that would've been embarassing and awkward if he hadn't. But that wasn't the thing Travis actually counted as the first thing he really did. Travis did something intelligent for once in his life, he scanned the giant man for a white cloth. And when he didn't see one, he cancelled the rest of his plan, that involved running back into a dark prisoner's cell. And that my dear friends, was as far as Travis had gotten in his plan.

He looked at the man's tall build and tried to decide a way around him. Travis hadn't nicknamed him Gorilla Dude because he was freakishly hairy, although he was. Travis called him Gorilla Dude because of his size. How much did this guy bench? Probably at least three Travis'. His beefy build and scarred face, made Travis shiver with slight fear. In fact, Travis was willing to bet money, that this guy had arm-wrestled Super Man, and the loser had to wear their underwear outside their pants.

Travis looked to Katie, almost forgetting that she was standing in front of him. He hoped that she had an idea, because his master plan had gone down the drain and clogged it. He tried to come up with another solution to the _minor _problem at hand, but the only one he could think of involved him fighting their way out. It was a definite suicide wish, but he had dragged Katie into this, and he was going to get her out. Just as Travis tapped Katie on the shoulder to tell her of his plan, Gorilla Dude pulled a pistol out of his pocket.

And this is where the girly scream came in.

_Katie_

Their kidnapper had caught them trying to escape.

Katie was panicking inside her head, she didn't know what to do. Normally Katie was calm and collected, but she had been going off a chick-flick for the past week, and this didn't happen in the movie. Katie tried to think of a plan by herself, it was so much easier for Hollywood producers to think of it for her, but that wasn't going to be the case. Katie was trying to form the escape, when Travis tapped Katie's shoulder. Well, he had either come up with a plan or was going to tell her there was a giant man standing in front of her. Then she heard the sound of a gun cocking. Katie slowly raised her eyes up and stared at a pistol in the man's hand. Katie swallowed.

Then Travis screamed, quite girlish, in fact.

But then he calmed and spoke, "What are you doing with that thing?"

"Get back in your cell, I don't want to hurt anyone." The man spoke.

Katie glanced at Travis, who had that gleam of idea in his eyes.

"Oh you don't want to hurt us?" Oh no. He was trying the reverse-psychology. "Oh you don't want to hurt us?! How dare you say you don't want to hurt us!"

"Woah, hey, calm down, man." This guy was clearly confused.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How dare you tell me to calm down?!" Katie facepalmed.

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? What I am talking about?! What are you talking about?! We all know you don't have enough bullets in that gun to kill us!" Travis grew louder.

"This gun has ten rounds." The man countered.

"Hmm." Travis nodded his head in defeat, then whispered loudly to Katie, "Well, let's hope he shoots the wall ten times."

"Travis." Katie whispered back, elbowing him, trying to get him to realize the seriousness of the situation.

"Get back in your cell!"

"No way I am going back in there. It's dark." Katie spoke up.

"Yeah!" Travis joined in. "In fact you're going to have to shoot this wall, to my left, ten times, if you want us to go back."

"Travis?"

"Yeah, Katie Kat?"

"Stop while you're ahead." Katie nudged her eyes at him, trying to tell him something.

"Sure." Travis was pretty sure he got her message.

"Get back in there!"

"Dude! The wall! Does it have ten bullets in it?! No!"

The kidnapper rolled his eyes at Travis, and Katie took the momentary distraction to whisper something into his ear. When the kidnapper focused back to the two, he looked annoyed more than anything.

"Just get back into your cells, you two are giving me a headache."

The kidnapper pointed the weapon at the two, and urged them on. While they were walking Katie, accidentally, stepped on the shoelace of Travis' converse sneaker. Katie muttered an apology, while Mr. Kidnapper, walked past Travis, and kept the gun at Katie. Suddenly Travis lept onto the kidnappers back, pressing down hard onto his eyes, and Katie dropped low to the ground, as few shot were blindly fired, missing her. Katie kicked the gun out of the kidnappers hand and it skidded away. Katie's plan was working, until Travis was thrown from his back, and the kidnapper regained his composure, blinking a few times.

Then he laughed, "Do you honestly think I need a gun to keep you two in check."

He cracked his knuckles and then his neck, and walked towards Travis, who he deemed a bigger threat. Travis stared at the kidnapper, ready for a quick fight. Katie rolled her eyes at Travis, and delivered a quick chop to the soft tissue of the kidnapper's neck. His eyes widened in surprise, until they rolled over, and he sank to the ground. Travis looked at Katie in astonishment.

She shrugged, "Pressure point."

Travis looked at the kidnapper, until Katie dragged him away and out of their prison when light hit them. Katie smiled, thankful for the sunshine. They'd been chloroformed, kidnapped, escaped, and nearly killed all in the past two days, it couldn't get possible worse. Then tiny drops of rain came down. Katie frowned as the downpour grew heavier.

The universe really just loved proving her wrong. She grabbed Travis' hand and they ran out into the rain, ready to go home.

* * *

Katie was relieved when the walked through the giant doors of the royal castle.

She looked at Travis, they were both soaking wet. They had been through a lot, but he looked as if he couldn't wait to go back outside, grab worms off the pavement and put them in Conner's bed. Katie suddenly slapped his cheek.

"Ow!" Travis yelped, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"That." Katie paused. "Was for getting me kidnapped."

Then she kissed his stinging cheek.

"That, was for everything else."

He smiled at her, and Katie smiled back. They were good friends again, maybe even something more. Despite almost dying every twenty minutes, Katie couldn't have been happier. She was in a fantastic mood, one she hadn't been in, in a while. Well that mood lasted all of two minuted, until she heard a familiar sound.

_Clomp. Clomp. Clomp. Clomp. _

Katie knew that sound. She despised that sound.

Lilah walked into the grand entryway of the castle, her ridiculously high heels tapping against the marble floor, to find a soaking Travis and a wet Katie. Lilah's eyes light up, like the fourth of July. She started running as fast as she could in her shoe, towards them... well Travis anyways. She stopped about twenty yards from them, slipped off her heels, shrunk six inches, and sprinted the rest of the way to Travis and leapt into his arms. He barely caught her, but managed to lift her up and spin her around, pulling her into a hug. Katie just stood there awkwardly.

Katie looked at the couple.

Then at her sneakers.

Then at Lilah's fancy high heels.

Then at the door.

Katie sighed sadly and went to the door. Maybe he was just meant for Lilah. Somehow, after Katie saves the day, Lilah always gets the prize. She pushed open the large heavy door, and took one last painful look at them, again. Katie had actually thought that Travis might have choosen her, for a moment, again. It had been a heavenly moment, but she wasn't going to be that stupid, again. Travis picked Lilah and that was all there was too it.

It had happened again.

* * *

**Hello, all my lovely Fakers. I hope you liked this chapter, and I will try harder to update sooner. I have the rest of this all planned out, and I am even thinking of a sequel! Anyways, press the magic Reveiw button, and tell me what you think.**

**Writer's Advice: Be Confident!**

**Be comfortable in your own writing style. Be confident that people will like your writing, and they most likely will. Don't doubt yourself or feel bad about your writing. If you think you've got a good idea, then write it and go for it!  
**

* * *

**You guys are such Awesome Possums! :oD**


	10. A Wedding Day

**Hello my lovely, lovely Fakers! I'm updating quicker than usual, so let us jump up and happy dance! I love you guys so much, you wouldn't believe some of the reveiws I got on the last chapter! You guys are so comical! My favorite reveiw was from ****_wereguardian_**_:_

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS? SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU TRAVIS"_

**It may not seem funny to you guys, but I'm the writer and I know what's going to happen, so I find it hilarious. And then there was a reveiw from one of my regulars:** _mkc120._

_"Good job! That was a super-strong ending- something I should learn how to do! Got the How To Train Your Dragon reference! ;)"_

**Okay two things. 1. Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it. 2. I don't remember a How To Train Your Dragon reference, I only saw the movie, like once, maybe 2 or 3 years ago. But if there was a reference to it, tell me, I'm glad you saw a reference, even though I didn't. I actually find this comical. And to mkc120: don't feel embarassed or anything, I'm not trying to call you out, for a mistake or something. You're actually not the first person, to point out a reference I didn't even know of. So congratulate yourself for your hyper-observancy!**

**Sorry for the long author's note, I just found some humor in it. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Rick Riordan: Oh Yeah! *FIST PUMP!***

* * *

_Katie_

Katie was depressed.

Horribly depressed. Undeniably depressed. Insanely depressed. Without-a-doubt depressed. Travis-Stoll-just-broke-her-into-a-million-pieces depressed.

Katie aimlessly walked down the street. She didn't even bother to watch where she was going. If she tripped, she would've picked herself up, and kept walking. It wouldn't matter if she had broken an arm or something, she only focused on the pain Travis caused her. It was a large amount of pain, the equivalence of perhaps five broken arms.

Katie was so lost in thought and pain, that she walked right into a clothing store. A wedding dress shoppe, to be percise. She lazily pushed through the door and stumbled inside. Any normal shoppe owner might've shooed her away, fearing she was drunk or drugged, but the women standing behind the counter was no ordinary shoppe owner.

"Hi!" A pretty girl with choppy brown hair, greeted Katie.

Katie glanced at her, not bothering a return hello. The girl was, indeed in fact, very pretty. Her choppy brown hair had indian style braid framing her flawless face. Her hair looked as though she had been cutting paper one day and wondered what would happen if she tried it on her hair. She face was unbelievably beautiful, without a trace of any make-up; her freckles proudly decorating her face.

"Hi!" The girl greeted enthusiastically, again.

Katie still didn't respond, just staring off into space.

The girl shrugged, "I'm Piper, welcome to my shoppe. May I help you find a wedding dress?"

Still nothing from Katie.

"May I help you?" Piper asked, again.

Not a word.

"Miss?" Piper shook Katie's shoulders.

That brought Katie back into life.

"Miss? Are you all right?" Piper looked concerned.

"I'm fine." Katie, breathed sadly.

Piper pursed her lips, knowingly, "Boy troubles?"

Katie looked at her in awe, "How'd you know?"

"I've been having the same look on my face lately." Piper sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Katie stared back into space.

"Jason."

"What?"

"Jason, his name is Jason. Jason Grace, I really love him, but he's oblivious, practically in love with someone else, and I'm afraid he'll laugh at me if I try to tell him." Piper looked at her shoes, cursing herself for telling a stranger so much.

"Grace? Does he have a sister named Thalia?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm good friends with Thalia."

"Oh, cool. Do you know Jason?" Piper questioned.

"I met him maybe once or twice. Blonde hair? Scarred lip?"

"That's him." Piper sighed. "What's your name?"

"Katie."

"Well, I'm Piper. It's nice to meet you Katie." Piper offered her hand.

Katie shook it and then returned to her state of depression.

"So, what's his name?" Piper walked over to a set of plush velvet chairs, gesturing Katie to come sit with her.

Katie shrugged to herself, and followed towards the seating, "Travis. Prince Travis Stoll."

"Oh, I see. You're one of his little fan girls." Piper said.

"What? Not at all. We've been best friends since we were six. I didn't even like him, until a week or two ago." Katie admitted.

"Okay, two things. Number One: isn't he getting married? And Number Two: what made you change your mind?"

Katie folded and told her the whole story of their Fake Dates, the kiss, him ditching her for Lilah (twice!), and them getting kidnapped.

"Wow." Piper said, after a breath pause.

"Yeah." Katie smiled, remembering the kiss.

"I think he really likes you."

"Then why would he choose her over me?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wanted to save the friendship, or since he thought he was already in love with her, before he started fake-dating you, that he had to stay in love with her." Piper reasoned.

"I don't know, Piper."

"Just let him see your face, let him see you again before he gets married. We'll get you all dressed up, and casually let him see you. I sure as soon as he sees you, he'll know you're the one." Piper smiled.

"Fine, but if I do this, you have to confess to Jason."

Piper's smiled dropped, "What?"

"That's the deal."

Piper sighed, "I'm such a sap for true-love... deal."

Katie offered her hand, and Piper shook it.

Piper leaned back against the chair, trying to look at ease, despite her nerve, "So, when is the wedding?"

"June 21st." Katie said, casually. **(AN: I know that's like so far away. Today's Jan. 20. But I really wanted a Summer wedding, so just pretend it's June. No, the wedding is not five months away! :oD8)**

Piper's eyes widened, "Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Today's June 21st."

Katie then proceeded to use profanities, Piper didn't even know existed.

* * *

**(AN: I don't know why I put a linebreak here. It just felt like there needed to be one)**

"Well don't just sit there!" Piper shouted, grabbing Katie by the arm dragging her back to the dresses.

Piper shoved Katie into a dressing room, and ran back to the bridesmaid dresses. She grabbed a pretty blue dress, guessing Katie's size, and shoved it over the dressing room door. Much to Katie's surprise, the dress fit like a glove, and it was gorgeous.

The blue made her eyes pop, and fit her figure perfectly. A pretty silver belt hugged her middle, proving to the world that she did, in fact, have curves. Katie stumbled out of the dressing room. Piper breathed in relief that it fit. Piper smiled, and the proceeded to shove Katie out the door.

"Wait! What about make-up?" Katie asked.

"There's no time! Besides, you don't need any."

"What about shoes?" Katie stared at her converse sneakers, peaking out from the hem of her dress.

"They'll have to do!"

"What about my other clothes? And what about paying?"

"The dress will be on loan!" Piper rushed Katie towards the door. "As long as you keep that dress, I keep your clothes."

Katie shrugged, knowing that her entire outfit was worth less than ten dollars, while the dress was worth over ten thousand.

Katie stumbled out the door, "Don't forget about Jason!"

Then she picked up the hem of her skirt and begin to run, but only to slam into a man two feet away. Katie got a glimpse at him, his cropped blonde hair brought out his stunning blue eyes.

"Don't forget what about me?" The man helped Katie up.

Katie caught sight of a small scar on his lip. Oops, that's Jason.

"Piper, wanted to tell you something. Isn't that right Piper?" Katie opened the door and shoved him in.

Then Katie turned and ran towards the castle, glad that she had kept her sneakers. Katie burst through the doors of the castle, finding no guards on duty. She swore under her breath, the wedding had already started, and that's where the guards were, protecting the recently kidnapped Prince.

Katie would have never known where the wedding was, had it not been for the constant awing. She ran in the direction of the awes, towards the garden. Katie slowed her pace, caught her breath, and snuck in the back, standing from the lack of seats. Lilah and Travis were already at the alter.

Katie's eyes filled with tears, she was too late. Katie was ready to walk away, when a slight wind blew, causing Travis' curly hair to fall into his eyes. He quickly flipped his hair out of his face, but when he did, he caught sight of Katie. He looked at her, awestruck. He was so engrossed with her that he hadn't noticed Lilah say her, "I do's".

Lilah elbowed him and whispered, "Travis."

Travis turned back to the ceremony, and realized the man had finished saying his words and it was Travis' turn to say the two sealing words. Travis swallowed and looked at everyone in the audience, then to Katie, then back to Lilah, and decided what he was going to say.

"I..."

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! I am getting more evil by the minute, more like Rick Riordan! (*FIST PUMP!*) I left you with the biggest cliff hanger yet. If I can get ten or more reveiws on this chapter, I will post the next one by the end of the week. **

**Will Travis go to Katie or will he stay with psychopath Lilah like he's done the past two times?**

**Writer's Advice: Break it up! Don't drone on! Sometimes I do this too, but time and time again, I see writers, including myself who write these long chunky paragraphs that are very hard to follow. I do this too, and I am working on it. Try keeping three to five sentences per paragraph. There is a fine line to keep, not too short, and not too long. Master this and you'll go far!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**You guys are such Awesome Possums! :oD**


	11. I

**You guys are so awesome! The reason why I am updating so quickly is because I got like fifteen reveiws in the past 12 or so hours. That is so cool! I love you Fakers so much, I can't tell you how many, "NO TRAVIS DON'T SAY I DO! SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU!"s or "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO US?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!"s**

**You guys are so amazing, my personal favorite reveiw was from ****_1Dlol_****: "Cruel. Gods, cliffhangers... heh heh... MoA... get it? Cliff hanger? Sorry, off topic. Just don't develop his "updating" habits."**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! I was with a friend when I was reading this, and I started having a laughing attack, because it's so true! Anyways, she was all like, 'Oh my gosh, are you okay?' I didn't respond, because I was laughing so hard. She was going to call my mom, but I stopped soon enough to stop her. She told me she was actually going to tell my mom, "SHE'S HAVING A SPAZ ATTACK! WHAT DO I DO?! SHE'S SCARING ME!"**

**I thank you guys for being so humorous, and so supportive of me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Seriously, we need to like gang up on Rick Riordan and make him publish the House of Hades.**

* * *

_Katie_

She was too late.

He was going to say "yes", and marry Lilah. Katie knew it, tears welled up in her eyes. Travis catching her eyes in the audience only made it worse. Katie felt herself go back into depression, she was so heartbroken and destroyed. She turned to leave, to give back the dress to Piper, and go home where hours of chick-flicks and mint chocolate chip ice cream awaited her.

"I..."

Here it comes. Katie needed to leave before he said it, before he pledged his life to Lilah. She quickened her pace, but she wasn't quick enough. As she got to the door, Travis said those two little words.

"I... don't."

Katie stopped dead in her tracks, what did he just say?

Lilah looked shocked, not heartbroken, but shocked. Everyone in the audience showed a similar expression, did the prince really just say "no" to the girl he proposed to.

"What?" Lilah asked, still in complete shock.

"I don't." Travis repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Lilah asked, beginning to panic.

"I don't." Travis said once more. "I can't"

"Why not?" Lilah began to breath heavily, like this was the worse thing that could happen to her.

"I'm in love with my best friend."

Katie's eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be happening. Katie spotted Conner, in the front, he didn't seem so surprised, like he was suspecting it.

Travis dropped Lilah's hands and walked down the steps and stopped.

"Katie Gardner?" He asked, loudly.

Katie remained speechless.

A guard elbowed her, she recognized him as Malcolm Chase, older brother to Annabeth, a good friend of Katie's.

"Katie, he just said your name. He just turned Lilah down." Malcolm whispered to her.

Katie swayed in shock for a moment, "That was real?"

Malcolm chuckled slightly, "Yes."

Katie was about to say something, but Travis beat her to it.

"Katie, I am so sorry. All this time I wasted with Lilah, when I should've been with you. I realize it now, you were my best friend for twelve years, and you never gave up on me. I thought you were angry with me when I asked you to **fake it**, and when I kissed you and then ran away, but all this time you were just heartbroken weren't you?"

He hit it right on the nose.

"Katie, I am so sorry. More sorry than you could ever imagine. I can't believe I was so stupid. I only hope you'll forgive me, because, Katie, I love you."

Katie stepped back to Malcolm, "Was that real?"

Malcolm chuckled and nodded.

Katie smiled, and walked closer to Travis until they were just inches away. She opened her mouth to say something to him, when a very angry Lilah spoke up.

"Katie you ruined everything!" Lilah screamed at her, ripping off the bottom part of her beautiful wedding dress, and throwing her wedding crown to the ground. "I was going to be rich! I was going to be ruler of a country! Wealthy! Beautiful! Powerful! But you were so selfish! You just had to have Travis all to yourself! You've ruined my life since I was six, and I was going to ruin yours! Oh, it was going to be _so beautiful! _Marry Travis, take the throne, then kidnap and kill him! And you! You were supposed to cry yourself to death. I thought I was going to fall for him, until I realized that all I ever really wanted was his power and his money! That's what I was falling for!"

Lilah's eyes were glaring Katie down, "I was going to have the perfect life: my power, my money, and most importantly I was finally going to get to see my Black Eyed Peas in concert!"

Katie looked to Travis, confused.

"She's kind of obsessed with them, they're not half bad you know." Travis explained.

Lilah looked to audience and realized she had revealed her whole plan, she knew she was going to jail, but she wasn't going without finishing her task. She looked around, and lunged at a guard standing behind her, she drew his sword and then bashed his nose in with the butt of the sword.

She pointed the weapon at Katie, Travis protectively pushed Katie behind him, "I was only going to kill him- I even hired a guy to do it- but it's not worth keeping you alive to see you suffer! I'm reasonable. I can compromise. I'll just kill you slowly and watch you suffer."

Lilah lunged at the pair. Katie saw Travis closed his eyes and braced himself, he was going to take the blade for her. Katie squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that the Lilah would somehow miss Travis and hit her. But nothing happened, no cries of pain, no begs for mercy, just a clang. When Katie opened her eyes she realized the clang was the clash of two blades.

She saw Malcolm, fending off Lilah, with expert swordsmanship. Within a few moments, Malcolm sent Lilah's sword skidding across the ground to the front row, where Conner picked it up. The younger prince stared at it for a moment, then looked to Malcolms excellent stance. Conner tried to match the stance, pointing the sword towards Lilah, but failed impeccably.

More guards rushed onto the scene and pushed Lilah to the ground, securing her in sturdy manacles. They heaved Lilah, from the ground and forced her to walk out.

"Wait." Travis ordered, walking towards Lilah.

Lilah beamed at him, knowing he was going to forbid her arrest, "Help me Travis. You love me don't you?"

Travis looked at her for a moment, he took the lovely diamond engagment ring from her ring finger, and smiled.

"Nope." He said, popping the _p._

"I swear it Travis, I will be back!" Lilah screamed, resisting the constant pushing of the guards. "I will kill you and Katie, whether I get my Black Eyed Peas or not! I will have my revenge!"

Travis turned back to Katie, resting his hands on her waist.

"Hey, Katie Kat."

"Hey Stoll." Katie encircled her arms around his neck.

Travis smiled at her, "Don't call me 'Stoll.'"

"Don't call me 'Katie Kat.'" Katie retorted.

"Don't think I can do that, you'll always be my 'Katie Kat.'" Travis inched his head closer towards hers.

"Then you just have to live with 'Stoll.'"

"I love you." Travis whispered to her.

Travis grinned his lopsided smile, Katie returned it as he leaned in and kissed her. The same sparks were there as there were their first kiss, when they were pretending to date so Travis could when back a crazed girl. Katie smiled against his lips, as did he, their foreheads are touching.

"I love you, too." Katie smiled, as Travis beamed at her words.

"You know, since we're in love and all, we should probably get married." Travis suggested, conspicuously.

"Didn't you just get out of a marriage?" Katie played along, running her fingers through his hair.

"Well you know what they say..."

"No, what do they say?"

Travis grinned, "Better to have loved and lost, than to have loved and be married to a psychopath."

Katie laughed at him, Travis grinned even wider.

"But about that marriage thing." Travis dropped to one knee. "I currently don't have a presentable ring-"

Katie bit her lip to keep from laughing, he had Lilah's ring, but apparently it wasn't "presentable."

"-But as you already know, Katie Kat, I've loved you since we were six years old, and although it took me a while to realize it, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I am awful at making speeches, so Katie Gardner, will you marry me?"

Katie smiled, torturingly, "Say it."

Travis looked confused, "Say what? I just said I loved you."

"I know, I'm not asking you to say that, I already know that. Say I was right. Say I told you so, say I was right about Lilah and her crazy psychopathic kidnappng and killing ways."

Travis shrugged, "You were right. You told me so. You were right about Lilah and her crazy psychopathic kidnapping and killin ways."

Katie grinned, "I know I was right."

Travis rolled his eyes at her, "Now will you marry me?"

"Duh!"

Katie laughed as Travis picked her up and twirled her around, bringing her down into a kiss. It was sweet and loving, just like Travis. Katie smiled in happiness, forgetting she wa ever depressed.

Travis chuckled, "Hey Katie Kat?"

"Hmm?" Katie was too lost in his eyes, to focus on anything else.

"Love the shoes." He pointed to her black converses.

"Hehe." Katie smiled, nervously.

Travis smirked and kissed her again.

And to think, none of it would have ever happened if they hadn't gone **Faking It. **

* * *

**Before anyone asks, no this is not the end. I still have two or so more chapters to go, and I'm thinking about a sequel. I still have a major twist at the end that will leave jaws dropped and a huge cliffy. So brace yourselves, for the next chapter of FAKING IT!**

**PS: I get the How to Train Your Dragon reference now! I remember that!**

**Writer's advice: Plan before you write. **

**If you don't have a story all planned out, you could get writer's block and leave your readers without an ending. So please! I have many stories I'm reading that haven't been updated in forever, that I am dying to know what happens. And when they do update here's the author's note: "Sorry, I had writer's block." There's an excuse for killing me over the past six months! Please just try to have a plan, even if it's very broad or general.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**You guys are such Awesome Possums! :oD**


	12. L-O-V-E

**OMG! You guys are such Awesome Possums! I've gotten like 30 reveiws since I posted Chapter 10 and 11, about 3 days ago! That is so amazing! I thank you guys for all your support with your followings and favorites! It's really cool that this story is that popular! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**The stupid star I'm wishing on doesn't like me very much. **

* * *

_Katie_

Katie had that nervous lump in her throat.

Kind of like the feeling you get when you hit the big drop on a rollar coaster, when your stomach goes to a place it should not be. Or when you lied to your parents, and were afraid you were going to get caught. The feeling that made you bite your lip or do something like, oh I don't know, fiddle with your wedding dress.

Yes, the day had finally come, it was Katie's wedding day. So suffice to say, Katie was fidgety, very fidgety. Butterflies in her stomach. That really is a bad metaphor.

It was more like an angry swarm killer bees.

As her friend Annabeth zipped up her wedding dress, Katie's stomach lurched. She was beyond terrified, she was sweating in her black Chuck Taylor's. Part of her wanted to bolt out of the room, up the stairs, lock the door, and hide under her bed. But another part, a larger part had wanted to see what it looked like. Piper had it made special for her.

Katie took a deep breath and turned to face a full length mirror. As soon as she saw herself, she was too scared to even breathe, riskining the slightest chance she'd mess up the picture. She truely felt like Cinderella in her slightly poofed dress. She couldn't believe the image in the mirror was her.

Katie slowly walked towards the mirror, and touched it with the tips of her fingers to ensure it was real. Piper was amazing with make-up and clothing, it was like her savvy. Katie's eyes were only done with a light tannish color, very close to her own skin color. Her lips were enhanced with a pink gloss, but even one knew Katie would somehow wipe it off before the day was done. And that was it, as Piper had said once, _"you don't need it."_

Katie turned to the room, and smiled at them. Piper was there, of course, Annabeth, Thalia, Mary Lou, Juniper, Silena and Silena's six-year old daughter Jane Belle. Jane Belle insisted it was solely to be Janie, not Jane, not Belle, not Bella, simply Janie, and if you got it wrong be prepared for the scolding of a lifetime. Katie smiled at Janie, fighting against the lily her mother tried to put in her hair. Katie slowly walked to the two.

"You know, Janie." Katie smiled. "I think you'd look absolutely beautiful with that flower in your hair."

Janie's eyes lit up, "You think so?"

"I know so."

Janie smiled up at her mother, who then put the lovely white flower into her hair. Katie grinned even wider, everything was perfect. The color, the exact blue Katie had worn to Lilah's failed wedding, where she had finally won over Travis, was the color of the dresses. Piper nodded, in her Maid of Honor dress, special as it was the only dress with a diamond studded strap, knowing that Katie would love the inside reference.

Katie walked over to the open window, and took a breath of fresh air. She wondered what Travis was doing now. Knowing Travis, someone was probably covered in cheese puff dust.

Katie smiled and sighed, that was her fiance.

**Travis**

Travis straightened out his tux and glanced in the mirror.

Travis smirked, cockily, at his reflection. He would definitely describe himself as devilishly handsome. Then he noticed something wrong with his reflection. He licked his thumb and whipped away a bit a cheese puff dust from the side of his mouth.

There. Perfect. Now he was devilishly handsome.

Travis turned to his support party.

Nico: Shaking the cheese dust out of his black hair, that now looked as if he had streaked his hair a bright orange.

Jason: Brushing off the last bit of the orange powder off his black tux.

Grover: His face was entirely orange, and he was having trouble licking off all the deliciousness.

Percy: Trying to clean off his son, Logan. He sliently swore, under his breath, knowing that Annabeth would kill him if their son showed up orange to a royal wedding.

Conner: Laughing at it all, and he was supposed to be the Best Man.

Beckondorf: Giving Conner the evil, _I-am-so-going-to-kill-you-when-this-is-all-over_, glare as he whipped off the artifical cheese flavoring.

There was a knocking at the door, and all the boys froze in their cheesy tracks. The Queen, Conner and Travis' mother, opened the door. When she saw the orange powder on the boys, she sighed heavily towards Conner and then smiled at Travis.

"Travis, dear, it's time." She chattered, excitedly.

Travis swallowed nervously and followed everyone out the door, soon he would take his place at the alter.

* * *

_Katie_

Katie stood outside the doors, watching everyone pair up.

Janie and Logan took the front as the ring bearer and flower girl.

Mary Lou and Conner.

Piper and Jason.

Annabeth and Percy.

Beckondorf and Silena.

Grover and Juniper.

Thalia and Nico.

Everyone seemed happy with their pairs, as most of them were either dating or married. Mary Lou and Conner were making the best of it, as he told her a very corny joke, causing her to giggle anyways.

But Thalia took one look at Nico and said, "I'm maiden, okay?"

Poor Nico, "Uh, okay?"

Katie's father walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She gasped in surprise and threw her arms around him.

"Dad! I thought you weren't going to be able to come!" She said, smiling.

"There was no way I was going to miss walking my daughter down the asile." He replied, with tears in his eyes. "You look so beautiful."

Katie blushed, and was about to respond when the doors swung open and the wedding had begun. Katie took a deep breath and took her father's arm.

He smiled at her nerves, "It's all right, Kate. I'm right here, everything will be fine."

Katie smiled back at him, thankful that he was here. She slowly strode down the aisle, following the defined blue carpet. And when she looked at Travis standing up there, she knew that she loved him.

And after that, she wasn't nervous anymore.

**Travis**

Katie took his breath away.

He no longer saw, a small six-year old girl yelling at him to play her game right. He no longer saw twelve year old, smartie pants Katie. He no longer saw a best friend, he enlisted to help win back a girl.

No he saw much more than that, he saw the girl he loved.

As soon as they both said those two words and sealed it with a kiss, Travis couldn't have been happier. As they turned back to the crowd and walked down the aisle, everything else seemed to disappear. He could do nothing but stare at her, and vice versa. Anyone who would've have walked in right there, could've taken one look at the pair and said that they were infinitely in love with each other.

And they would've have won the million dollar question, right there.

They slowly moved together in their first dance as a married couple. Everyone watched them, occasionally tapping their friend in the arm and talking about how they came together. None of that mattered to Katie and Travis. They were together and that was all that mattered, and that was all that would ever matter.

As Travis spun Katie around, her skirt slowly lifted just above her knees. He smiled, keeping what he saw a secret. It really wasn't a secret, it was classic Katie. She looked up and smiled at him, he raised an eyebrow at her. She seemed confused as to why he didn't smile back.

When he spun her out of his arms again, she returned to him, backwards. Katie leaned into his chest as they swayed to the song, one of Katie's favorites. _L-O-V-E by Nat King Kole_

_L is for the way you look at me_  
_O is for the only one I see_  
_V is very, very extraordinary_  
_E is even more than anyone that you adore and_

_Love is all that I can give to you_  
_Love is more than just a game for two_  
_Two in love can make it_  
_Take my heart and please don't break it_  
_Love was made for me and you_

_L is for the way you look at me_  
_O is for the only one I see_  
_V is very, very extraordinary_  
_E is even more than anyone that you adore and_

_Love is all that I can give to you_  
_Love is more than just a game for two_  
_Two in love can make it_  
_Take my heart and please don't break it_  
_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you_  
_Love was made for me and you_

Katie closed her eyes as they swayed along to the music. Travis smiled happily at her, love was really made for them, and he'd never break her heart.

Travis bent down to whisper into her ear, "Hey, Katie Kat?"

She opened her eyes and whispered back, "Yes?"

"Lovin' the sneakers."

* * *

_When you love you feel alive._

_But when you love and __are loved in return, _

_that, my friend, is when __you truely start living._

* * *

**I'm sorry if you guys thought this was too fluffy or drabbling or something, but I really wanted a chapter just dedicated to how much they care for each other. Weddings are supposed to be that way right? I didn't want to make it seem too much fluff and romance, and I still incorporated the fact Katie is anti-high heels. But the next chapter is the twist, so stay tuned! (FYI: I DO NOT OWN L-O-V-E by Nat King Kole, if you hadn't heard this song, it's really sweet and you should youtube it or something)**

**Writer's Advice: All work and no play, makes for a dull person.**

**Don't drown yourself into your writing, everyone derserves a break. Don't just sit and stare at the computer until you come up with an idea. For me, ideas come at the most random times. Like this one time, we were playing DodgeBall in athletics, and I got a good idea for a story. Then something hard hit me in the face, and I woke up in the Nurse's office. I don't even remember the idea, but when I do prepare for a New York Times Bestseller!**

* * *

**You guys are such Awesome Possums! :oD**


	13. A Prisoner

**Hello all my beautiful Fakers! Did you know that this story has 93 reviews? OMG! That is so incredible. This is going to be the last chapter of this story, and I will be doing a sequel. But I will not post the first chapter of the sequel until I get 115 reviews. I know it's a high expectation, but I truely think you guys can do it! Post ten reviews by yourself for all I care. LOL! Thanks for all your support! Get ready for the twist!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**And that is the reason I cry at night... :)**

* * *

_Katie_

Katie lazily opened her eyes to the sound of a beeping alarm.

She blinked a few times, focusing in on her surroundings. She was shocked to find herself in a large bed with silk sheets. Then suddenly she remembered everything.

_Lilah was crazy._

_Katie and Travis had gotten married._

_Travis loved Katie, and Katie loved Travis._

She felt a smile coming onto her lips.

Three days. Three wonderful days married to Travis.

She turned over in hopes of seeing Travis, still asleep, drowning himself in slobber, loudly snoring. But there was no one next to her, she would've thought that nobody had ever took a nap there, if it wasn't for the clearly slept-in place.

The pillow still had a slight dent in it from where a head had obviously, and it had the signature Travis Stoll drool markings. The sheets were wrinkled a bit and the blanket had been thrown to the side. It was a giant mess, like a tornado had touch downed only at that one spot.

Travis had obviously been there.

Katie forced herself to sit up, and slid out of bed. She stumbled out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. After a quick shower, Katie had damp hair, and a clean, awake body. She pulled on a pair of casual jeans and a floral top, and wrangled her hair into a dripping pony tail.

Katie looked in the mirror, substantially satisfied with her appearance, then walked towards the dining room. She inhaled a deep breath, taking in the aroma of deliciousness. She grinned at the meal waiting for her. She sighed when she saw Travis, sipping a cup of coffee, reading a comic book. She walked right to him, and snatched up the coffee. She then proceeded to walk to an open window and dump the coffee out of it.

"Hey!" Travis stared at his empty hand. "I was drinking that!"

"Travis." Katie shook her head at him. "Believe me, the last thing you need in caffeine."

He shrugged and returned to his comic book, knowing she was right. She sat down beside him, staring at her shaky hands. He occasionally looked up from his comic to steal a glance at her. Travis put down the comic book, and placed a hand over hers, stopping the jittering.

"Katie Kat, we don't have to go." Travis looked at her, concerned.

"No. We're going, wouldn't want to miss a day like this." She smiled nervously at him, trying to convinced him she was okay.

He eyed her, "All right, but only because you insist. I'm not to happy about this, you seem upset."

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous that's all."

"Well, don't be. You're going to be just fine, and I'm going to be there with you. Besides all we have to do is watch."

Travis leaned towards her for a kiss, Katie matching his movements. They were only centimeters away.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer...

Just as their lips were about to touch, the doors that connected the dining room and the kitchen flung open. The two jumped apart, as the head chef, a very pudgy man, walked through the doors his hands risen in honor and pride.

"Breakfast is served!" He declared, as if he had just announced that he had a cure for world hunger.

Katie and Travis glared at him, for interrupting them, as servants with platefuls of food began to crowd the room, offering delicious delicacies.

The chef's shoulders slouched back, "What?"

* * *

Katie stood with Travis' arms protectively around her shoulders. They stood in a prison yard, empty, but for them and a prison bus, awaiting the moment. Everything was still for a second, until a group of prisoners with chains around their wrists, legs, some even on their necks rounded a corner into the yard. Travis tightened his grip on Katie, as he felt her shiver.

The prisoners looked depressed and exhausted, maybe that's what jail could do to a person. Maybe they'd lost hope. Maybe they wished they'd never committed their crime. Maybe they wished they weren't being sent to Prison Alpha 15, the toughest prison in the country, reserved for those crazy enough to do insane, such as-_oh, I don't know_-attempt to murder a prince, perhaps?

Katie stiffened as the prison guard, dressed in his dull, grey uniform, read each name off a clipboard as the prisoners boarded.

"Luke Castellan?" The guard called out.

A scarred man breathed out a rough, "here," as he climbed aboard.

"Kronos Cronus?"

A man with gold surrounding his pupils muttered a, "present," along with a few other nasty words, as he climbed aboard.

"Markus Higgles?" The guard looked up.

Travis' throat tightened as he learned the real name of their familiar kidnapper, _Gorilla Dude._

Markus looked at Travis and Katie, said he was here, and then disappeared onto the bus.

The guard continued to call out names, and Katie braced herself for what was sure to come, but it never did.

"All right that's all!" The guard yelled out. "Take 'em away!"

"Wait. Excuse me?" Katie said, walking away from Travis' grip.

The guard motioned for the bus to wait.

He stooped into a steep bow in respect for Katie, "Yes, your majesty?"

Katie cleared her throat, "I'm looking for a prisoner. Lilah Thompson?"

"Ah, yes, of course." The guard looked through his clipboard, flipping through each sheet of paper.

Travis walked forward and gripped Katie's shoulder, assuring her that everything was fine. It wasn't everyday the well-trained police and prison unit of his country of Aanastassia.

The guard looked up from his list, "I'm sorry, you're majesties. She's not here."

Katie was taken aback, "Well, is she on another bus."

"No ma'am. I'm saying there is no record of a Lilah Thompson."

**FIN**

* * *

**So Fakers, what'd you guys think? I am so in my Rick Riordan zone right now! Sorry, it was a little short. But it was pretty awesome. Give me 115+ reviews and I will update! I hope you guys enjoyed faking it. But get ready for...**

**Drum Roll Please!**

**Betrayed**

**Writer's advice: Don't take it to heart.**

**There are going to be people who don't like your writing. It'll be okay, just don't take it too hard. Learn to take the compliments, and the critisms. I don't support complete: "YOU SUCK AT WRITING!" flames, and I think they're rude. **

**"Haters only hate the peopple they can never have or can never be."**

**"I used to be self conscious about my height, but then I thought: _screw that! I'm Harry Potter!_" -Daniel Radcliffe**

**"To all the ugly ducklings everywhere: Don't worry about those fluffy yellow morons, they'll never get to be swans." -Zoe Marriott**

* * *

**Don't ever stop being such Awesome Possums! :oD**


	14. Betrayed is UP!

**Author's Note**

**Hello all my lovely Fakers! Sorry for not updating in so long! **

**Drum Roll please!**

**Betrayed is now up!**

**Go check it out and favorite, review, and follow!**

**-Awesomepossum328**


End file.
